Forever Yours, For Eternity
by MakenaiRaven
Summary: Yumi is hiding a secret from her friends. She is famous and a vampire, but what happens when her bloodlust finally kicks in?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Life has been good to me so far. Sachiko-sama, who I admire so much, became my Onee-sama, I've gotten to spend time with her, and I've made a new family in the Yamayuri. There were several hiccups along the road, but Onee-sama and I's seour relationship got stronger through these hardships. No more secrets between us. Well, except for one huge mega bomb I'm keeping. Me, Fukuzawa Yumi, is a vampire popstar. Outrageous I know, but believe it.

My family actually comes from a long line of vampires. No, the sun does not burn us to a crisp. I don't have to drink blood yet, so that's good. Vampires grow like humans. So, right now I'm not at the drinking age, when the craving hits. I should be okay. Anyway, I will probably stop aging around my twenties and then very slowly progress from there. It is possible for a vampire to turn a human, but the high council frowns upon excessive turns for pleasure. Murder is also something they frown upon. They believe it's best to keep a low profile and would rather keep the existence of vampires discreet. So only drink to satisfy and not for greed. When vampires are in bloodlust or angry, their eyes turn different intense colors. It depends on the person. And no we don't have psychic powers. Our lives would be so much easier if we did though.

Besides all this hardcore vampire stuff, onto the excitement, I am a pop star. I got by the alias Blood Rose, or just Rose. It all started before I ever encountered Onee-sama. My grandfather and one his old acquaintances decided to make a music studio together. His acquaintance also had a grandson around my age, so instead of having me go alone, we partnered up. I wanted to live a normal and not just be a star. I wanted air and freedom. Suga-kun thought otherwise and just flaunts himself about. We worked well together though and made it big fast. We decided not to go international until I graduated. I really wanted to stay with all my friends.

Yuuki is decided to be our manager. It wants to study business so he can watch over me. Sometimes I wonder if I really am the older twin. It just shows he cares, and I'm glad. He will always be there for me.

Oh no. I spent too much time rambling about my life and now am late to be at the Rose Mansion. Onee-sama is going to kill me. Well here goes another year, hopefully it will be just as exciting as the last.

Surprise Tickets

Yumi cautiously heads up the stairs of the Rose Mansion, knowing full well that an upset Sachiko waits on the other side. Taking a few breaths before the scolding, Yumi opens the door, head down, hoping she isn't noticed, only to take a peek and see her Onee-sama's eyes on her. _Here it goes _Yumi thinks.

"Yumi, you're late. Where were you?" , Sachiko questions her petite seour.

Yumi tries to come up with something, but knows she can't lie to her Onee-sama, "W-w-well, ummm, I just, ummm….., I'm sorry Onee-sama." When in doubt apologize.

"Be more aware of your surroundings Yumi. A lady is never late", Sachiko remind Yumi.

"Hai, Onee-sama."

Yumi takes a seat at the table, thankful Sachiko has gone easy on her today. Out of the blue, Sei-sama and the rest of the graduated Yamayuri members enter the room.

"Sei-sama!", Yumi exclaims as she stands from her chair.

"Ah, Yumi-chan, missed me already have you." Sei finds it necessary to nearly glomp poor Yumi with her whole body weight, earning a disapproving glare from Sachiko and a squeal from Yumi.

"Sei-sama, would you be so kind as keep your hands off my seour. How about showing affection to your own seour." Sachiko reprimands Sei, barely holding in a growl of protest. Yumi tries to wiggle free.

"Sei, what did I tell you about picking on my rose family?" Youko states.

"Only do it to Yumi when Sachiko isn't around", Sei jokes and gives a playful smirk.

"What!", Sachiko exclaims as she smacks he hands on the table and stands quickly.

"Sei!", Youko yells.

"Hai, hai. Hands off. I got it. It's not my fault she gives the best reactions." Sei graciously lets Yumi free from confinement, putting her hands up in mock surreneder, as Yumi dashes to the other side of room.

"What is with the surpise visit Onee-sama?", Sachiko asks.

"Why don't you tell them Eriko. You love excitement."

"Gladly. Well I suppose you all know about the band with Blood Rose and Suga", Eriko announces. There are nods from everyone, except Sachiko who gives a questioning look to the prior Roses. Yumi notices the looks and is saddened that Sachiko hasn't heard her music. _Wait a minute. They aren't gonna say, "Let's go to a concert", are they._

As Eriko continues, "I was lucky enough to apprehend enough tickets for all of us."

"No Way!", Yoshino practically screams. Shimako gives a light chuckle as Rei attempts to get her ears working again. "Eriko-sama, I love you!"

"The concert is this weekend. It would be a nice outing for all of us. We can have dinner before and head over. Don't worry Sachiko, this is one of their smaller concerts, so there will be fewer people." Youko explains to the group.

"I still don't know who this Blood Rose or Soka is." Sachiko says.

"Sachiko-sama, they are only the hottest band right now! They have such a wide range of music and are incredible, and it's Suga, not Soka", Yoshino says.

"I can't go."

Everyone points their eyes towards Yumi, shocked Yumi wouldn't jump on the opportunity to spend time with Sachiko. "Yumi-san. What do you mean? Going to these concerts is a big deal", Yoshino persuades.

"Yeah, but I have to visit my grandfather this weekend, but you guys enjoy. I heard the concerts rock."

"Are you sure Yumi?, Sachiko asks.

"Of course, Onee-sama. This is your last year. Enjoy it to the fullest."

Sachiko was sad that Yumi couldn't join them, but Yumi insisted she should go. Ever since her parents annulled the marriage between her and Suguru, she has been into experiencing more things with Yumi. She needs to grow now and try to experience something without Yumi's help. Plus she wanted to see this so called Bloody Rose.

The Concert

Fukuzawa Residence…

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Yuuki, they are going to the concert, what am I going to do? What if they recognize me? Oh they would know I lied to them. And…and…and…"

"Yumi, look at me and breathe." Yumi takes deep breaths as her brother calms her down. "Now they aren't going to recognize you. There is a reason we bought you contacts and a wig for your alias."

"B-b-but, what if the wig comes off and…"

"No. That has never happened before and it's not going to happen now okay. Suga-kun will protect you on stage okay. We won't let anything go wrong alright. We're behind you one hundred percent." 

"Thanks Yuuki. I'm just a little stressed. This is Onee-sama's first time seeing me perform and I can't calm down."

"You'll be alright. Now get ready. Suga-kun will be here to pick us up any minute to head to the stage."

"Ahhh….Why didn't you tell me sooner. He is going to be so mad, if I'm running late again!" Yuuki just shakes his head and leaves his sister to prepare for the show.

Concert Hall…

"They're here!", Yoshino screams like a crazed fan girl. The Yamayuri turn their heads to see a car pull up and the crowd being pushed back by security. Sachiko glances through the crowd to see a man with short white hair and bangs that hang close to where his eyes are, but they are shielded by his sunglasses. Who wears sunglasses at night? He also has on dark skinny jeans and a dark grey v-neck with a black blazer. The fan girls are going crazy, reaching to touch him. He just walks towards the backstage doors, as if no one existed. Looking back towards the car, Sachiko sees another man with shades and a hat on. _Must be the manager._ He has his hand extended towards the door. As if in slow motion, the palest hand grasps his hand, and then a gorgeous figure his brought forward. She has light auburn hair that reaches to her mid back. She's wearing a red tank top that cuts off near her chest to show off her well-toned abs. She's also sporting a short-sleeved black jacket that also cuts off. Her black shorts and red heels show off her long legs. But what captures Sachiko is the pop star's gaze. Her eyes have a beautiful hazel nut color. Sachiko soon finds the star's gaze looking straight back at her. Something feels familiar but she can't put her finger on it. Next thing she knows, the star winks at her and continues backstage, being far more generous to the crowd than her partner.

"Did you see the legs on that one?" Sei can't help but comment and add a wolf whistle.

"They are gorgeous, aren't they? Well let's head inside and try to get up close." Youko advises.

Backstage…

_I winked at Onee-sama. I can't believe I winked at her. What the heck was I thinking. I only caught her gaze because I felt it calling me. I must be going crazy. I just need to calm down and make my fans happy. _Yumi pumps herself up and heads to join Suga-kun by the side of the stage. It was going to be a long night.

_**This is my first fanfic. Please give your input on how I can improve. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

New Feelings

As Yumi approached the stage, she started getting this strange feeling. Her mind was getting fuzzy and her throat was itchy. Thinking it was just her nerves, Yumi grabbed water bottle and chugged its contents as she finally came up to Suga.

"Are you alright?" Suga asks.

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Okay. Let's blow'em away."

"YEAH! See you out there", Yumi says as she walks onto the dark stage getting into position. Each step out feels as heavier as the next. _What in the world is happening._ Posing in her position, the curtain rises, and Yumi's is hit with the most heavenly scent that blows her mind. She can no longer think clearly and just hopes she can get through the performace.

In the audience…

"We were lucky we got this close, front and center, and there aren't too many people. Now Sei and Yoshino-chan can do all the dancing they want and not endanger anyone", Youko tells the group.

"Hey, what's wrong with my dancing!", Yoshino and Sei exclaim.

"Besides the fact that you flail your arms like crazy, and you don't care about people's well-being. Everything", Eriko states to the group. Sei and Yoshino just give a smirk, while the rest of the group shakes their heads.

"You okay Sachiko? Your face is a little flushed", Youko notices.

"Everything is fine Onee-sama, I was just thinking."

"Aw. Does little Sa-chan have a crush on the beautiful popstar?", Sei says, annoying the Ogasawara heir.

"Sei-sama, please refrain from saying such unlady-like comments," Sachiko replies, keeping a blood vessel from bursting at Sei's antics.

"And Sei, what did I say about messing with my Rose family?", Youko asks once more, wondering what clever answer Sei will give this time.

"Only bother Sachiko enough, so she doesn't actually commit murder against me." This just earns Sei a hard smack to the head from Youko and multiple sweatdrops from the group.

"Owowowow…..I was just kidding. Geez, learn to take a joke."

"Onee-sama, will you ever learn?", Shimako asks.

"I would, but with Youko hitting me like that, I keep losing information." Sei says as she backs away from Youko, avoiding another hit to the head. "See. She's trying to make me stupid." Youko just shakes her head in defeat.

Yoshino grabs Rei's hand in excitement as the lights finally dim, leaving the crowd anticipating the rise of the curtain. Rei motions for Sachiko to cover her ears, earning a confused look from her, but she just continues the action, and finally, Sachiko complies. Thank goodness too, because as soon as the curtain is up and the silhouette of a girl and a band is on visible, everyone screams their heads off. Yoshino, being one those screamers.

The curtain rises. _Just let the music take over and you'll be fine. Well here goes nothing._

La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<p>

(Yumi slowly moves her body, swaying and rolling her body to the music as she sings, her silhouette and shadowed figured the only thing being seen. Everyone can't help but scream at one of the top hit songs, while Yuuki and Suga notice something off about Yumi.)

Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<p>

(Suga enters the stage as Yumi and him cross each other. Suga peeks over his glasses at her and throws a wink. Yumi begins to dance in place. Then Suga waves her over.)

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be

(The lights flash a little bit, with colors of white and neon green. Suga notices a glazed look in Yumi's eyes. He steps back behind Yumi, so she can sing her part as she dances to the music.)

Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

(Yumi fist pumps the crowd to get them hyped up.)

You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You, you make me feel that

(Suga and Yumi start their choreography and the crowd goes crazy at their perfectly in sync moves. Yumi starts having a hard time breathing and dance off stage, thankful Suga has a verse next. "Yumi, what's wrong?", Yuuki asks worriedly, also noticing her glazed look. She just replies, "water", and chugs another bottle and catches her breath, and then does a repetition of flips to enter stage and impress the crowd and begins her verse.)

Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man<p>

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be

(Suga watches Yumi disappear off stage and hopes she's alright, but continues to flirt with crowd, hoping she can still continue.)

Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

(Yumi runs her hands her hair, still in a daze about what she's doing, but the show must go on.)

You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<p>

(The stage dark besides a spotlight on Yumi and Suga as the stand on either ends of the stage. Another spotlight appears further in front of them, as theirs disappears, but somehow they are already under the new spotlight. This goes on for each "la" the first Yumi sings it. The crowd goes wild, wondering how they got such amazing special effects. Yumi and Suga are just glad they can use their vampire speed and call it special effects. Then they go through a series of poses, then dancing their ways towards each other.)

Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<p>

(They meet in the middle and Yumi begins grinding her body on Suga's side, while slowly raising her arms, then bring them down. Suga tries to go along and holds Yumi's waist. He turns her to face him and sway with each other, to come to a stop at the last line. Suga ism mesmerized by the intense gaze Yumi is giving him. The fans scream for the sexy pause.)

La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<p>

(Yumi winks at him, then backs away so they can start more choreography. Suga gets it together just when the beat drops again. The song ends with a blackout as Yumi leans into what looks like a kiss and the crowd goes insane. Normally Blood Rose and Suga's performances were never this hot. You can see some girls fanning themselves to cool down.)

On stage…

Suga looks wide eyed as Yumi's face moves closer to his, but then she collapses in his arms, breathing hard. Since it's a blackout, Suga quickly picks up Yumi and gives her to Yuuki. He has to keep the crowd going. Yuuki holds onto Yumi and checks her out. While Suga introduces himself, Yumi, and the band to the audience, Yuuki gives him the 15 minute sign for stalling. Suga pleases the crowd and says is going to give his partner a little break and sing some of his solos for everyone. The band starts up as Yuuki carries Yumi backstage to a room. He then places her on the couch and puts a wet washcloth on her forehead.

"Yumi. You need to wake up now. There is a show going. Come on Yumi. Rise and shine." Yumi groans and her eyes flicker open to Yuuki's concerned gaze.

"What happened?"

"You passed out at the end of the first song. Are you okay?"

"My throat is so itchy, and I feel kind of tired", Yuuki's eyes widen in recognition as to what is wrong with her. Of course her growing period had to start during a performance. He gently pats her head and runs to a mini fridge in the room, where several bottles of wine are restored. Wine isn't blood, but it does the trick sometimes.

"Here. Drink this, it might help. We just need to get through the concert", Yuuki advises.

"But I don't like wine."

"Just drink it", Yuuki says, avoiding telling Yumi that her bloodlust period is coming. He doesn't need her freaking out right now.

"Fine." Yumi takes a few swigs from the bottle, then smiles a little and downs the rest. "It tastes better than I remember from the parties."

"Yeah…Just be glad it takes the amount to fill an elephant to make us drunk."

"Hehe…Oh my god, Suga-kun. I better hurry."

"Yeah. Good luck!", Yuuki shouts as Yumi runs out. Life just got complicated for his dear sister. _Ha…This is just going to make my job that much harder, _Yuuki thought as he slowly rises to take his place back on the side of the stage.

Yumi runs to the side of the stage and starts flagging down Suga. Suga notices and then finishes his song.

"Well, I bet you guys of tired of me now." He hears protests of "NO!" and "NEVER!". "Hahaha, thanks, but now let me here you shout for my partner, Blood Rose!"

Yumi enters the stage and still smells that hypnotizing scent, but it doesn't affect her as it did before. Suga passes her telling her he hopes she has pulled it together. She just nods and begins to entertain.

After the Concert…

Yumi collapses in the car. "I'm pooped."

"We all see that, now care to explain what happened out there," Suga says.

"Well, I guess my nerves just got the better of me."

"Just try to keep from collapsing everytime your precious Onee-sama comes to a concert." Suga turns his head to face to window to hide the blush, thinking of moments before she fainted.

"I'm sorry Suga-kun. I'll try harder."

"Just rest Yumi. At least you have the day off tomorrow", Yuuki tells Yumi.

"Hai….", she replies as her eyes thrift closed.

With the Yamayuri…

"That concert was amazing!", Yoshino shouts. "That's the first time Blood Rose has been so…so…so…"

"Seductive", Sei smiles.

"Exactly. What did you think Sachiko-sama?"

"Sachiko", Youko lightly touches her shoulder.

"Hai?" Sachiko asks, noticing eyes on her.

"Are you alright Sachiko?", Youko questions.

"Yes, Onee-sama. I was just thinking about the concert."

"So, what did you think?", Yoshino re-asks.

"I liked it. Bloody Rose had this familiar air around here, and you were right. They do have a wide range of music to please different types of fans, so that was also nice."

"Yes, well it's late. I think it is time to head home", Eriko suggests.

"I agree, but it will be hard to get this one to bed", Rei says, trying to keep Yoshino still.

"Mmm….Onee-sama, there's no time to sleep. We need to buy posters and discuss this concert", Yoshino complains.

"Anyway, we'll see you guys another day", Youko says, as her and Sei head off to Sei's car. The rest of the group follows suit.

Thoughts…

Yumi lies in her bed. _What happened tonight? I felt as if I had no control. Thank goodness Yuuki was there. I felt like Suga-kun looked at me differently too after the concert. I wonder if he's that upset with me. I will just have to make it up to him. But there was this strange power over me tonight. Onee-sama…Wait, why did I think about Onee-sama. No, it's nothing, everything will be fine. Right….fine…._These are Yumi's last thought as she falls asleep, dreams of her Onee-sama plaguing her mind.

Sachiko walks into her room after the long night. _Today was someday new. I can't wait to tell Yumi. Speaking of Yumi, Blood Rose reminded me of her. They both had that happy, carefree aura. It made me feel comfortable. Yumi always has that affect me too. Being around Yumi is soothing. I'm glad I obtained such an amazing petite seour. Yumi…_Sachiko thinks as she falls asleep, thankful for such a reliable sister under her wing.

_What happened tonight? That wasn't the usual Yumi, not that I'm complaining, but she had that look in her eyes. What was it? Desire maybe. I don't know, either way, I want to see it again. I mean, I always thought she was attractive, but I never thought to get really close to her. We're partners. You don't mix relationships and business. It just causes problems later on. But I just have this feeling inside. I want her to look at me. Notice me. I want her. What are these possessive urges? I'm not sure, but these vampiric tendencies are coming up, and I don't want them to stop, _Suga thinks as he paces his apartment.

"Mom. Dad. We need to talk", Yuuki says to his parents.

"Sure son, what is it?"

"I think Yumi is entering that stage of a vampire's life."

"Does she know?", his mother asks.

"I don't think so, but she fainted today during the concert. Luckily it was a blackout. She was acting strange. It seemed like she was in a daze and was more physical than normal. I gave her a bottle of wine, hoping that would help and thankfully it did. I didn't want to freak her out about what was going on."

"I see. And you said she seemed as though she was in a trance", his father inquires.

"Hai, glazed eyes and all."

"Honey, do you think…", his mom starts. "Yes I believe so", his father replies.

"Wait. What's going on?", Yuuki asks.

"If Yumi ended up in such a big daze, then that means whose ever blood she smelled was intense. Intense blood comes from love. Whether our Yumi knows it or not, she's in love", his father explains.

"Should we warn her?", Yuuki asks.

"She should be fine for now, but keep an eye on her son."

"Yes sir. Good night."

_**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm going to try to update as frequently as I can. I hate when people don't update often, but I will try. Thanks for the good reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Special Guest

_It's been a long weekend, but I can't wait to see Onee-sama. I hope she enjoyed the concert._ Yumi spots Sachiko praying in front of Maria-sama and joins her.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi", Sachiko says, not even glancing over to her.

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama," Yumi can't help but smell a familiar amazing scent. "You smell really nice today Onee-sama. Are you using a new perfume?"

"No. I'm not, but thank you anyway." They begin heading towards the Rose Mansion, since they are both early. They enjoy the silence of the walk, basking in the calm, security they feel for each other. Once inside the Rose Mansion, Yumi prepares some morning tea while Sachiko pulls out some documents.

"Oh. How was the concert, Onee-sama?"

"I really enjoyed it Yumi. It was something new to experience, but I wish you were there with me." Yumi loves Sachiko answer and can't help but grin from ear to ear. Seeing excitement in her Onee-sama's eyes that she hasn't before, from experiencing something new makes her so happy. _I wish I could see more of her facial expressions… That's not a normal sisterly thought._

"We can always do something together another time. Here's your tea."

"Thank you Yumi." Yumi takes a seat in the chair next to Sachiko and begins reading a book.

While reading, Sachiko doesn't take her eyes off the documents and accidently knocks the tea cup on the floor. _**CLANG!**_

"I'll get that for you Onee-sama", Yumi says as she stands from her chair.

"That's not necessary. I can handle it." Sachiko begins to pick up the pieces of the watches her intently. "Ow." A piece of glass scratched Sachiko's finger and a trail of blood emerges from the wound.

"Are you alright, Onee-sama?", Yumi asks as she rushes in front of Sachiko and grabs her hand. Yumi freezes and her eyes darken a bit, there is a tiny hint of red present. She watches the blood slowly glide down her Onee-sama's finger. She is again struck with the all too familiar hypnotizing smell. Sachiko notices the change in Yumi's eyes.

"Yumi?"

"Hai?", Yumi asks, still enthralled in the red liquid.

"Will you get me a bandaid?" Yumi shakes her head, concern taking over her previous state, her eyes taking back their normal color.

"Right. I'm sorry Onee-sama." Yumi quickly rushes to the first aid kit and hands Sachiko a band aid. She then begins picking up what's left of the broken cup and cleaning up the spilt tea.

"We should probably head to class now", Sachiko suggests as she heads for the door and waits for Yumi.

"Hai", Yumi replies, her head down. _What just happened. I totally went blank there._Yumi grabs her bag and follows Sachiko out the door.

Classes went on as usual, but Yumi's mind was filled with thoughts of her Onee-sama's blood. _Why did I freeze. It never bothered me before._ Yoshino and Shimako notice Yumi not paying attention, and wonder what's bothering her. Both having an idea that's it has something to do with Sachiko-sama.

"Are you alright Yumi-san?", Shimako asks as she and Yoshino approach Yumi after class, heading towards the Rose Mansion.

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot."

"We've noticed. It has something to do with Sachiko-sama doesn't it." Yoshina states and watches as Yumi blushes. Her friends know her so well. Kind of. "As we thought."

"Did something happen between you two?", Shimako asks.

"No, everything is fine. Really."

"If you say so,Yumi-san." Yoshino says and they continue their walk to the Mansion.

Meeting in the Rose Mansion…

"So the school's festival and we need some sort of entertainment. Does anybody have any ideas?", Rei asks everyone.

"Ooo…oooo….How about we get Blood Rose and Suga!", Yoshino says.

"It's a good idea, but it might difficult for them to come. We would also need to speak with the principle.", Rei says.

"I think they would come", Yumi says before she thinks.

"What makes you say that Yumi-san?", Shimako asks.

"Ummm…w-w-well….They seem like good people. They might want to help out a school and it would make their image better if they do a small performance." Yumi quickly thinks. _Ha…not too bad._

"If you say so Yumi. We will leave you and Yoshino in charge of getting intact with them", Sachiko says. "If it doesn't work out, we will need to think of an alternative."

"Hai!", Yoshino and Yumi say together.

After discussing a few more discussion about planning, the Roses notice it's late and begin to pack up their things.

"Yumi-san. Would you like to come over tomorrow and study with for the upcoming English test?" Yoshino asks.

"I'm sorry Yoshino-san. I'm busy all day tomorrow." Yumi says with a disappointed look. She really wanted to hang out with Yoshino, but Blood Rose and Suga have an autograph signing tomorrow and then they have to go to the studio to think of new songs.

"It's alright. We can study another day. See you tomorrow." Yoshino says as she follows Rei and Shimako out the door.

"Are you alright Yumi?", Sachiko finally confronts Yumi. "I didn't know you were squeamish, so I'm sorry if I scared you this morning."

"Oh no. I'm fine." _I have to be far from squeamish to be vampire. I still want to know what happened though._

"Okay. You made worry", Sachiko says as she walks towards Yumi and places her hand on Yumi's cheek. Unconsciously, Yumi leans into her hand and breathes too deeply, causing her eyes to widen. Sachiko's veins were too close to the surface and Yumi could smell the blood, which she believe was just intoxicating perform. "Yumi?" She snaps out of it and holds Sachiko's hand by her side.

Giving Sachiko a smile, "Let's go Onee-sama." Sachiko returns the smile, still worrying about Yumi and they head home.

Yumi's House…

"Hey Yuuki?", Yumi approaches her brother.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it would be possible for Blood Rose and Suga to appear at the festival in a couple of weeks. We could try some of our new songs and see how the smaller crowd reacts. It could be like a benefit concert and…and…"

"I get it Yumi. It should be able to fit on the schedule, but you would need to ask Suga-kun what he thinks about it."

"Yay. Thank you so much, Yuuki. Okay, I'll ask him tomorrow."Yumi skips out the room and gets ready for a busy day tomorrow.

School got out finished…

Yumi walks a few blocks before a car pulls up beside and she gets in. Suga-kun is sitting up front, while Yumi changes into her Blood Rose outfit and fixes her make-up in the back. Sei was walking towards Lillian when she sees Yumi. She was going to shout her name, but Yumi got into the car too quickly. _Wonder Yumi-chan is headed, _thought Sei. She then sees through the tinted back window as it drives by a figure tossing clothes around. _Hooo….Does little Yumi-chan have a secret?_

The car pulls up in front of a music store surrounded by fans. Blood Rose and Suga exit the car and head towards the entrance. Suga trying to block out the sounds of screaming fans, while Yumi is waving at the crowd. They finally enter the store and take a seat behind a table near the back, that has several posters and markers.

After a little more than an hour of signing and smiling, the crowd in the back starts to get restless and tries to get closer to the front. This just causes pushing and shoving. Yumi and Suga start to hear the ruckus and look at each other. Suga mouths, "Plan E (Escape)", and while signing a few more posters, look around for a back exit. Suga notices it, and grabs Yumi's hand and makes a break for it as more people force themselves inside to see the stars, no longer containing their impatience.

Suga and Yumi end up in an alley, but fans still in the front of the store on the sidewalk notices the backdoor busting open and starts running towards them. Yumi and Suga start running through the alleyways at what would seem like a normal pace, but is a little bit faster. Ending up on a main street, Suga just says "Oh shit", and tells Yumi to split up and meet back at the car. Yumi nods and runs left as Suga goes right, just as people start noticing who is walking the streets. Luckily Yumi finds another alley and no one notices her go in. She starts wiping off her make-up and taking off her auburn wig, until she hears….

"Yumi-chan?"

Wig in hand, Yumi turns terrified eyes onto of course the prankster, Sei-sama. Sei quickly enters the alley to not draw attention herself talking to a shady alley. "You're her aren't you? Blood Rose? Man, when I saw you earlier, I knew you had a secret, but this is huge!", Sei rambles. Yumi puts her hands on Sei's mouth.

"You can't tell anyone Sei-sama."

"It's not something for me to tell. Does Sachiko know?", Yumi shakes her head. "I see. It might be something you want to tell her. She has full faith and you, and secrets aren't something you want to have. Don't worry. She'll understand. She cares about you, more than you or she knows. Now finish changing so you don't get tackled by some crazed fan."

Yumi looks at Sei with tears and her. She walks up to her and hugs her, "Thank you, Sei-sama."

"I should give advice more often, if it means a hug from Yumi-chan." Yumi just laughs and puts on a sweatshirt and sunglasses. Sei then escorts her to the meet up point.

Yumi enters the car, Suga already in the front seat. "I see you made it. Let's go", Suga says, trying to hide the relief in his voice. The driver pulls off and heads towards the studio. Yumi changes back into Blood Rose on the way.

Sitting at a circular table, Yumi and Suga stare at a blank piece of paper, trying to think up lyrics.

"This isn't working", Suga says.

"Don't give up Suga-kun. We just need to think of something from the heart."

_The heart…huh… _Suga thinks. He starts writing and Yumi peeks at it and smiles. She brings her pen to the paper and writes another verse. Feeling the flow of ideas, pens are flying across the paper adding and marking out words from the heart.

Finally finished, Yumi asks Suga about the festival performance. Seeing the twinkle in her eye, hoping for good news, Suga sighs and agrees. _Damn that puppy dog look._ "I'm sure the concert will have its benefits", Suga adds. Yumi jumps for joy and Suga can't help but smirk at her happiness. _I made her smile. It's nice._

Fukuzawa Residence…

Late at night in Yumi's room, Yumi paces the floor, then falls back on her bed. _I should tell her, but I'm scared of what she will think. She did say she liked my music, so that's good. What I'm afraid is her feeling bad because I didn't tell her sooner. But it's better late than never. But there is something different about Onee-sama. When I'm near her I get these weird feelings. It has to be a new perfume. I mean, I've always held affection for her, but now I feel this need to be closer. And that song, Suga-kun and I wrote today. I thought about Onee-sama the whole time. She was my muse. Does this mean I love her? I always liked the touches from Onee-sama, but now I want to hold her. I want her to be mine. But one step at a step. Tell your Onee-sama you are a popstar. This is me. Mmmm…..not a bad idea._

Yumi sits at her desk and begins writing furiously throughout the night, smiling the whole time. She and her Onee-sama would be just a little bit closer.

_**It feels great to get these chapters done quickly. Please keep with the reviews and tell me how you like it. Arigato.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Preparations

"Today we are meeting with Suga-san for preparations for the upcoming festival. He should be arriving soon, so Yumi would you do the honors of greeting him at the front of the school", Sachiko requests.

"Hai, Onee-sama. I'll be right back." Yumi stands and heads out of the Rose Mansion.

"Why does Yumi-san get to greet him?", Yoshino asks.

"Because she won't tackle him and try to steal his clothing", Rei says. Shimako just giggles and Sachiko looks through some documents.

"Mmmoooo…..It's not fair."

"Just be grateful you get to sit in the same room as him without being tied down to your chair, Yoshino", Rei points out.

Yumi stands at the front of the school and waits for Suga. A car pulls up and Suga steps out wearing a black button up and black pants with a white leather jacket and black shoes. He also has a white fedora and black shades to cover his face. Around his neck is a black and grey checkered scarf.

"Glad you could make it, Suga-kun." Yumi smiles at him and begins to lead the way to the Rose Mansion. Suga follows in step behind her.

"One thing I should warn you though. My Onee-sama isn't fond of men, so it would be wise to keep your distance from her."

"She's afraid of men?"

"Hai. There was a situation when she was younger."

"So….she's gay?"

"I….mmmhhhhh…..I don't know. I never thought about it. I just wanted to protect her. It never crossed my mind," Yumi says with a slight frown. Suga just stays silent has they enter the Rose Mansion.

"We're back Onee-sama."

"Great. Please have a seat Suga-san. It's nice of you to take the time to meet with us", Sachiko says. Yumi takes the seat next to her Onee-sama and Suga sits next to her, removing his hat and sunglasses, revealing perfect, light green eyes.

"Hai. I'm just sorry Rose couldn't make it, but she is very excited to be able to help out."

"It's quite alright. Now we would just like to discuss any necessities you will need for your performance. We were hoping on Friday, you and Blood Rose could perform an afternoon and evening performance. During the break, you can help yourself to other activities around the school", Sachiko adds.

"That sounds acceptable. I've never been to a school festival. It would be nice to see how it works," Suga says.

"Your first festival! Really! So cool", Yoshino says with dreamy eyes.

"Yoshino…", Rei pokes her.

"Is there a specific way you would like the stage to look, Suga-k…san", Yumi fixes her slip or formality.

Suga smirks at her little slip up. "I would need to discuss that with Rose, so we can return another day and confirm those details."

"Hai…", Yumi says with a shy smile and her eyes casted away from his. _He rarely smiles at me and I mean seriously at me._ Sachiko notices this and feels a little jealous, that he can also make her Yumi blush.

"Well, I believe that is all we can get done with for today. It was nice meeting you, Suga-san", Sachiko says, a hint of annoyance in her voice, as she rises from her chair. "Shimako-san, do you mind escorting Suga-san back to the front of the school.

"Not at all Sachiko-sama."

Suga notices the annoyed look in Sachiko's eyes and has a feeling it has something to do with his partner's reaction. _Hmmm…Interesting. _"It's been a pleasure. I can't wait to meet with you all again", Suga says, standing from his chair, grabbing Yumi's hand and placing a kiss on the underside of her wrist. Yumi's eyes go wide at Suga's gesture and looks into his eyes. Suga just smirks and puts his sunglasses and hat back on, heading towards the door with Shimako not far behind.

As soon as the door shuts, "Yumi-san is so lucky. I want a kiss too", Yoshino whines.

Yumi just sits and looks at her wrist, Sachiko trying to keep her temper down.

"Well, there's going to be a lot of work for the festival. It's been a long day. Let's all go home and rest up", Rei says, handling the tense moment, understanding her friend's feelings.

"Ah…Oh, it is late. I'm going to be late. Sorry for running out like this, but I have to meet up with my family. See you tomorrow Onee-sama", Yumi says, giving a small smile to Sachiko, just earning a stern look. Yumi drops her head and quickly heads for the door. _I wonder what's wrong. The meeting went well, didn't it?_ Yumi walks briskly to a corner outside the school to enter the company car. The whole ride was silent.

At the studio…

"That duet you two wrote was nice. Now I want both of you to write a solo for yourselves. We can present both of these at the festival and some of your old hits. It will give some variety. We just need to write up the set list and we'll be good to go. So I'll leave you two to think it up. I'll be back with dinner. Good Luck", Yuuki explains as he heads out of the room.

The room is silent. Yumi wants to ask about Suga's gesture earlier, but doesn't know how.

"Yumi?", Suga surprises Yumi.

"H-h-hai!", Yumi jumps.

"You're a little bit older than me, by maybe a month I think. Am I correct?"

"Hai?", Yumi asks, curious about where this conversation is heading.

"Then you should be coming to age soon, if I am also correct?"

"Hai."

Suga smiles,"A vampire blood may not be what another vampire desires, but it does the trick. If ever need be, I don't mind you coming to me."

"T-th-thank you for the offer Suga-kun, b-b-b-but…"

"I wonder how much longer you have. Do you want to test it out?" Suga grows out the nail on his index finger and makes a minor incision on his wrist. He stands and walks towards Yumi. Yumi is speechless. _It's like the smell from before, but different. It's not as strong, _Yumi thinks as her eyes unfocus, following Suga's wrist on their own accord. Suga watches her, "Would you like to taste?"

Yumi falls off her chair and scoots back towards a wall, slowly picking herself up. Suga slowly approaches her. "I-I-I c-c-can't, b-because…"

"Why not?"

"Ummm…..", Yumi watches the wound begin to close, licking her lips. _Onee-sama._ "Because I don't really know you! I mean we work together, but we never got close and that's an intimate thing to do", Yumi says quickly, snapping out of daze, noticing just how close Suga is to her.

"I see…", Suga thinks, "Well we should get to working on our songs, before manager has our head."

"Hai…" Yumi takes deep breaths, watching Suga's back as he returns to the table and begins working. _That was close. What's with Suga-kun lately?_

A few days later…

_Oh no, I'm running late again. I stayed up so late working on lyrics and the music. I wonder what Suga-kun's song is like. He's supposed to come today, to work out the details on the stage. Am I crazy or do I hear a guitar?_

In the Rose Mansion…

"Yo, Sa-chan!", Sei yells, busting in the door.

"Sei-sama, what are you doing here?", Sachiko asks, a disapproving look on her face.

"Man it's hot in here. Is the air conditioning broken? Open up a window," Sei says as she heads towards the window and lifts it up. "Oh…What's this?" Sei sees a shadow behind a tree and Yumi walking towards the mansion quickly._ Interesting._

"Is that a guitar I hear?", Rei asks. She also approaches the window and Yoshino not too far behind. Soon everyone is positioned at a window, wondering who is playing.

Back outside…

"Suga-kun…?" Yumi looks at him as he steps from behind a tree, guitar in hand. He just smiles and walks towards her and starts to sing.

I'm, I'm good at wasting time  
>I think lyrics need to rhyme<br>And you're not asking  
>But I'm trying to grow a mustache<p>

(Yumi looks at him confused.)

I eat cheese, but only on pizza,

"Suga-kun, I'm going to be late…"

Please

(Suga sings with a begging face. Yumi gives in and listens.)

And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
>Otherwise it smells like feet to me<br>And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail  
>And I love you when you say my name<p>

(Yumi smiles, still wondering what this song is about.)

If you wanna know  
>Here it goes<br>Gonna tell you this  
>The part of me that'll show if you're close<br>Gonna let you see everything  
>But remember that you asked for it<p>

(Yumi chuckles at the last verse.) 

I'll try to do my best to impress  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
>My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?<br>At times confusing, slightly amusing  
>Introducing me<p>

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
>Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to<br>La la la la  
>La la la la la la la la, da <p>

"That's great Suga-kun, but we really need to…", Yumi tries to explain.

I never trust a dog to watch my food  
>And I like to use to the word "dude"<br>As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
>And I've never really been into cars<br>I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
>And checks with lots of zeros on 'em<br>I love the sound of violins  
>And making someone smile <p>

(Suga sings faster, trying to get himself across. Yumi slowly walks towards the mansion, smiling, Suga walking right beside her, still singing.)

If you wanna know  
>Here it goes<br>Gonna tell you this  
>The part of me that'll show if you're close<br>Gonna let you see everything  
>But remember that you asked for it<br>I'll try to do my best to impress  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
>My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?<br>At times confusing, possibly amusing  
>Introducing me<p>

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
>So be careful when you ask next time<p>

(Yumi stops a few feet from the door.)

So if you wanna know  
>Here it goes<br>Gonna tell you this  
>The part of me that'll show if you're close<br>Gonna let you see everything  
>But remember that you asked for it<br>I'll try to do my best to impress  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
>My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?<br>At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
>Introducing me<p>

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
>Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to<br>Doo doo doo doo

Introducing me

"Thank you, Suga-kun", Yumi says and heads into the Rose Mansion, Suga smiling, moving his guitar behind him and following her inside.

In the Rose Mansion…

"That was so cute", Yoshino says.

"Looks like there is a fight for Yumi-chan's heart", Rei comments. Sei watches Sachiko, seeing she he holding the smoke from coming out of her ears. _Very interesting, _Sei thinks.

"Well, I better head out. You guys have business to attend to. See ya."

"Bye Onee-sama."

"Ja ne Shimako."

Sei exits the room and sees Yumi and Suga heading up the stairs.

"Sei-sama?", Yumi asks.

"Yo. Good luck Yumi-chan", Sei says as she pats Yumi's head as she passes them.

"Huh?" _What could she mean by that?, _Yumi thinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Festivals and Revealings

"I'm sorry I won't be able to make it for the sound check everyone, but I have to take care of my mom", Yumi lies convincingly, glad she practiced her lines.

"It's quite alright Yumi. There isn't much to do, so your absence shouldn't affect us", Sachiko comforts Yumi, taking her tenseness as a sign of guilt from not helping.

"Hai", Yumi breaths out, happy she was believable.

"Tell your mom we say get well soon", Yoshino says.

"Oh, and here is a good soup recipe to help her get better in no time", Rei says as she writes down the recipe on a sheet of paper.

"Thank you Rei-sama. Gokigenyou", Yumi says leaving the Rose Mansion.

"Well Blood Rose and Suga-san should be arriving within the hour. Let's head over to the field, where they will meet us and work on whatever is left", Sachiko instructs. Everyone heads out of the room and heads towards the field where the sports festival is usually held. In its place now is a medium sized stage, already constructed with lights and sound system and several instruments. A few student crew members are testing everything. The rest of the students are in their respective classrooms finishing up their festival activities. The field is blocked off, so no one can bother them during the sound check.

An hour later, Blood Rose and Suga are seen walking towards the stage.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Rose-san", Sachiko says.

Yumi extends her hand for Sachiko to shake it, "Please, just call me Rose….", Yumi replies.

"Sachiko." Sachiko reaches for Rose's hand once they fully grasp hands, they feel a jolt. _Her touch is so familiar. _Yumi smiles and walks towards the stage, Suga following not too far behind. He nods in recognition of Sachiko as he passes.

They jump up on the stage. Yumi looks out at the field, where not too long from now will be full her classmates. _I can't believe I'm performing at my school. It feels so weird. Oh…..a guitar…_ Yumi picks up an electric guitar on the stage and messes with a few chords, then begins playing Suga's song's guitar part. Suga watches her, _my song huh…._, Suga sits behind the drums and joins in. The Roses stop their work and watch the musicians.

_Suga-kun did a really good job with this song. Onee-sama…_Yumi's eyes start to glaze, but continues playing. _These thoughts of her…._Yumi looks up and accidently meets Sachiko's eye. She messes up the chord and snaps out of it. Suga looks up at her. _She's never messed up before_, he thinks, concerned and walks up to her.

"You okay?",he asked, noticing the glaze leaving her eyes and the slight pink color in her cheeks. _My song has affected her. _He smirks at her.

"H-h-hai…It was just a little mess up. It won't happen again. Promise", Yumi stutters out, trying to shake out thoughts of Sachiko.

The Roses go back to their work, also trying to listen in on what they're saying. Sachiko watches Suga come up to Rose. _He's too close. Wait. Why would I be jealous about that. I'm confused about my feelings right now. I don't understand._

"If you say so. Let's run through some vocals and then we'll be done." She nods and puts the guitar back, then grabs a mic. They sing a few lyrics from their old songs to test the sound. Once they finish up and adjust the sound, they begin heading out.

"Thank you again, for letting us participate in your school festival, O-S-sachiko-sama", Yumi says.

"No, it is us who are grateful for taking the time to help us", Sachiko says.

"Can I Have Your Autograph!", Yoshino finally.

"Yoshino…", Rei sighs and Shimako chuckles at her friends outburst.

"Sure!", Yumi replies and pulls out a picture of her and Suga. She pulls out a marker and signs her alias' name, then passes it to Suga, so he can sign. She hands it to Yoshino, who jumps for joy. Yumi just laughs watching her.

"Yumi."

"Huh?", Yumi jumps, afraid someone found her out.

"Could you make another one out to Yumi?", Sachiko asks.

"H-h-hai", Yumi says, relieved she's still in the clear. _Onee-sama is trying to give me a heart attack._

"Of course. Is this Yumi someone special to you?", Yumi can't help but ask.

"Hai, very", Sachiko says. Yumi gives a little smile and hands it to Sachiko once Suga has signed it. "You remind me of her." Yumi's eyes widen.

"I see…hehehe", Yumi gives a light laugh and grabs Suga's hand. "Well we better get going. See you on Friday." Yumi starts power walking to the exit with Suga in tow. _Onee-sama is too smart for he own good. My heart is racing a mile per minute._

The Festival…

Yumi is working at her classroom stall. Suddenly arms are wrapped around her and she can't help but give a little shriek

"Yumi-chan. How's it going?"

_Who else would it be?,_ Yumi thinks. "Sei-sama, what did Youko-sama tell you?"

"Youko isn't here right now", Sei laughs. "So, let's keep it a secret", Sei says with a lop-sided grin. Yumi wiggles free.

"Sei-sama…", Yumi whines. Then she looks up at Sei-sama with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, is there something Yumi-chan needs from me?"

"I have a favor to ask of you Sei-sama." Yumi looks at Sachiko, who is speaking to Rei a little ways down from them. Sei follows her gaze. "Could you tell Onee-sama to meet Blood Rose in this classroom?" Yumi writes down the classroom on a small piece of paper and hands it to Sei.

"Of course, Yumi-chan." Sei walks up and gives Yumi-chan a small hug. "Don't worry. You know she loves you right and would do nothing to hurt you." Yumi nods her head in Sei's chest. Sei releases her from the hug and pats her heads and starts to walk off. "Stay strong, Yumi-chan", Sei shouts disappearing into a crowd.

After her shift was done, Yumi snuck off to change. Since it was Lillian, she thought she would be a little more conservative. She wore white skinny jeans with red converse and a red v-neck with a white vest. Her hair was still down to the middle of the back. She put her contacts in before running off to the stage. As she neared, she saw Suga in a white long sleeve button down and black vest with black skinny jeans and dress shoes.

"Good luck today", Suga says. Yumi nods then runs on stage waving, Suga walking behind her.

"Is Everybody Ready!", Yumi shouts to the crowd. Everyone yells. "I Can't Hear You!" The Lillian girls go wild and do their best fan girl screams.

"That's what we like to hear. Now you all get the privilege of hearing our unreleased songs. My song's first and it's called I'D DO ANYTHING!", Suga yells. Yumi starts in with the guitar intro and their drummer joins in.

"They really are good with a crowd. Very people person", Sei comments.

"Yeah," Sachiko says.

Another day is going by  
>I'm thinking about you all the time<br>But you're out there  
>And I'm here waiting<p>

And I wrote this letter in my head  
>Cuz so many things were left unsaid<br>But now you're gone  
>And I can't think straight<p>

This could be the one last chance  
>To make you understand<p>

I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd do anything  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>Will you remember me?  
>Cuz I know<br>I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
>Dreaming of dropping out of school<br>And leave this place  
>To never come back<p>

So now maybe after all these years  
>If you miss me have no fear<br>I'll be here  
>I'll be waiting<p>

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
>And I just can't let you leave me once again<p>

I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd do anything  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>Will you remember me?  
>Cuz I know<br>I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
>And all I see is you<br>I close my eyes  
>I try to sleep<br>I can't forget you  
>Nanana (...)<br>And I'd do anything for you  
>Nanana (...)<p>

I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd do anything  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>Will you remember me?  
>Cuz I know<br>I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
>To fall asleep with you<br>I'd do anything  
>There's nothing I won't do<br>I'd do anything  
>To fall asleep with you<br>I'd do anything  
>Cuz I know<br>I won't forget you

The crowd goes wild. "I'm glad you guys like it! Now let's see if you still like some of our old stuff!", Suga says.

They play a few of their old songs from the set list. After going through them, they each grab a water bottle from a side of the stage, while some crew member move two stools to the front of the stage and place two acoustic guitars on either side of them. Suga and Yumi take a seat and pick up the guitars.

"Now this is a little bit different. We're going to slow it down a bit, but we hope you guys still enjoy it", Suga says before him and Yumi begin playing together.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought hey<br>you know, this could be something

(Suga starts out the song.)

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing 

(Suga looks at Yumi, but she is too busy watching her fingers play to notice.)

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one 

(Yumi joins in with her vocals.)

I remember every look upon your face

(Yumi sings and looks out into the crowd. She looks straight at Sachiko. Sachiko looks back and gets a feeling, she swore was only possible from one person, but still looking into Rose's eyes, the feeling is there. _Yumi-chan is serious huh…._Sei thinks, looking between Yumi and Sachiko.)

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
>You make it hard for breathing<p>

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing 

(Yumi joins him and they continue with the rest.)

That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one  
>Yeah, yeah <p>

(Suga and Yumi close their eyes, getting into the meaning behind the song. Both are thinking of the people they wrote the song about. A slight smile is evident on their faces.)

I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<p>

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>Maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone <p>

(Suga and Yumi stand up from the stools and push them back with their foot. The mics happen to be just the right height even while standing. They face the crowd and sing.)

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
>'Cause, baby, two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>But I figured out with all that's said and done<br>Two is better than one, two is better than one

(They face each other and play. On the last verse, they look into each other's eyes. Suga smiles at Yumi.)

"Well, there you go. We hope you've enjoyed the show. We're gonna take a little break, but we hope you'll be back for more", Yumi says. She places the guitar back into the stand and runs off stage.

"Oh yeah. Sachiko." Sei says. Sachiko looks at her. "Rose wanted you to meet her in this classroom during the break." Sei pulls out a piece of paper with the room number written in it. Sachiko looks at it confused with a slight frown, but takes it from Sei's hand and looks at it.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"Nope, just that she wanted to see you. Now don't keep the little star waiting", Sei says as she shoos Sachiko off.

"I guess I'll be off then. Excuse me Sei-sama", Sachiko says as she turns and heads towards the classroom. Sei watches her back as she leaves.

"Good luck, Yumi-chan", Sei whispers to no one in particular.

The Classroom…

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this? I can't stop shaking. Okay, get it together Yumi. You're a vampire popstar. You've performed in front of millions of people. It's just your Onee-sama", Yumi says to herself, trying to reinforce the idea of telling Sachiko one of her secrets. Yumi hears footsteps approaching the door and then the door opening. She freezes as Sachiko steps into the room and shuts the door.

"I heard you wanted to speak to me?"

Yumi pulls it together, but still shaking slightly. "H-h-hai." Yumi takes a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _"Sachiko-sama. You really care about your seour don't you? I looked up the school and found out about the system."

"Hai? Yumi is very important to me", Sachiko says wondering where this conversation is going.

"And there is lots of trust in your relationship?"

"Hai. There were some problems at first with communication, but Yumi and I worked through them."

"What would you do if Yumi, kept something from you?"

"What are you insinuating? I have a strong relationship with my seour. If she did keep something from me, I'm sure she would tell me sometime when she is ready", Sachiko responds with a stern tone of voice, that makes Yumi wince back. "Now if all you are doing is questioning our relationship, then please excuse me." Sachiko turns to leave, but Yumi jumps and grabs her hand.

"Wait!" Yumi doesn't look in her eyes. Sachiko feels the slightly famaliar tremor coming from Yumi's hand and looks down at her. "I didn't mean to question the bond, I just…I…"

"Just say what you want to say!"

A tear rolls out of Yumi's eye. She looks up at Sachiko and smiles. Sachiko is surprised about the emotions on her face. Yumi releases Sachiko's hand and faces away from her, Sachiko watching her every movement. Yumi pulls out her contact lens case from her pocket and takes out her contacts. She reaches a shaky hand to her auburn wigs and slowly removes it, releasing her shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Sachiko looks at her and realizes who is in front of her. Yumi turns her head to Sachiko with a slight smile on the verge of breaking. More tears are streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry. Onee-sama. I just….I…", Yumi takes another deep breath. "I wanted to be normal first. People to accept me for me and not my stardom. I was glad you found me Onee-sama." Yumi sniffles and tries to pull it together, but begins losing it. "I..I'm s-s-s-o *sniff* I'm so sorry Onee-sama. I lied to you." *sniff* Yumi wipes her eyes. "I understand if you're mad and…"

Sachiko pulls Yumi into a hug. "Onee-sama…." Yumi buries her head in Sachiko's chest.

"It's okay…It's okay, Yumi. I'm not mad", Sachiko says rubbing Yumi's back. Yumi cries even harder. "I've always had this feeling. I kept wondering how I was falling for…I mean feeling such similar qualities from the two of you. And you were never there when Rose was around."

"Thank you, Onee-sama." Sachiko smiles and continues comforting Yumi. Sei gets up from leaning against the wall and heads back towards the field. "Good job, Yumi. One done and one to go."

"You know. Your make-ups probably messed up." Yumi stiffens and jumps out of Sachiko's arms.

"Really!" Yumi pulls out her compact and sees the eyeliner and mascara running down her face. "Ack!" She runs to her bag and pulls out make up wakes and more make-up, quickly quickly fixing her make-up. Sachiko watches her with interest and chuckles a bit.

"This is a new Yumi, I haven't seen before." Yumi freezes and looks at Sachiko with a scared look. Reading Yumi immediately Sachiko answers her unspoken question, "It isn't a bad thing. I like learning new things about you. You're always surprising me." Yumi smiles and blushes, then continues with her make-up. She puts her contacts back in. "You might want to put this back on", Sachiko holds the wig out to Yumi. "Sorry I wasted all your time to tour the fair and I have this autograph for you, but I guess you won't need it."

Yumi grabs Sachiko's hands and brings them up to her chest, looking her in the eye."My time is never wasted on you Onee-sama, and any gift Onee-sama has for me, I will greatly accept. Each of Onee-sama's gifts is another treasure." Sachiko turns away to hide her blush from Yumi. _Well this explains my mixed feelings._

"You better go. It's improper to keep your fans waiting." Yumi smiles and runs by her Onee-sama, then stops and turns around and runs back to her. Sachiko looks at her confused. Yumi leans up and pecks her on the cheek.

"Thank you again, Onee-sama." Yumi blushes. "It's a good thing I wrote that song." Yumi runs out the door and heads back to the field. Only are few minutes are left before the show. Sachiko holds her hand to her cheek. _Yumi. Wait, what song?_ Sachiko begins her walk back to the field.

"Hope you all have enjoyed the festival so far. We're gonna be opening up the second half with my song. Does everyone wanna hear it?", Yumi shouts, more energetic than ever. The crowd goes wild, feeding off of her energy.

Always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<p>

So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<p>

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

To let you know 

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me 

(Yumi smiles her biggest smile ever.

_Yumi seems happier. Something good must have happened_, thought Suga.

Sei quietly walks up to Sachiko. "That Rose seems happier. She spreads her smile everywhere." Sei acts as though she still doesn't know who Rose really is. _If Sachiko knew I found out first, that would cause so many problem.)_

Sachiko smiles, "Hai. You're right." _I'm proud of you Yumi.)_

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark?

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star 

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way 

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you, I gotta find you 

(Yumi points to Sachiko and smiles widely. Sachiko's eyes widen.

"If I didn't know any better Sa-chan. I would say the Blood Rose has a crush on Rosa Chinensis", Sei says, searching Sachiko's reaction, which she notices and slight blush and her eyes looking away from the stage.)

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you 

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me, this is me 

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me


	6. Chapter 6

Next Step

"Yumi", Yumi's dad calls, as she is about to head up to her room after dinner.

"Hai." She stops and turns to face her dad.

"We wanted to talk to you for a moment." He waves her down. "Yuuki, you can go on ahead."

"Hai", Yuuki says patting his sister's shoulder on the way upstairs.

Yumi takes a seat on the couch across from her parents. "You wanted to speak with me."

"Hai. It seems you are coming of age", her father says.

"Yes, sir", Yumi responds her eyes down casted with a hint of sadness in them.

"It not a bad thing Yumi", her mother tells her.

"I know, but I…"

"What is it?"

"Whenever I see blood, I want it, and whenever I'm around Onee-sama, there's this scent that I have to fight against."

"Sachiko-san…hmmm?", Yumi's dad looks at his wife. She gives her nod of approval. "Yumi, do you love Sachiko-san?"

"Of course", Yumi says without a doubt.

"We mean, are you in love with her?", Yumi's mom corrects.

"Well, I…I…ummmm…"

"It's okay dear."

"I do", Yumi says looking down at her hands grasped tightly in her lap.

"Then that is why you notice her scent. The scent of her blood is calling you. Does she know you love her?". Yumi's dad informs.

"No, but aren't you upset? Me….liking a girl."

"Of course not dear. You are so many things and liking girls isn't going to change our opinion", her mother comforts her. Tears appear in Yumi's eyes, happy that her parents accept her.

"We know she is human, but if she returns your feelings just as strongly, then we would love to have her be an even a bigger part of this family. You wouldn't have to go out and feed. Sachiko-san can take care of you, and we would feel safer letting you go with her", her dad says. "But you won't be able to fight these longings for her blood, much longer. I know this will take time. I just wanted to warn you."

"Thank you, mom, dad. I love you guys so much." Yumi hugs her parents and runs up stairs to Yuuki's room. "They accept, Yuuki!", Yumi shouts as she busts through his room door.

"He turns from his desk. I'm glad Yumi." He stands and hugs his sister. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you Yuuki." Yumi returns the hug. "But I don't even know how to tell her. Should I just tell her or something really romantic or…or…."

"Yumi, you're spazzing again." Yuuki shakes his head at his sister's rambling.

"Sorry."

"Why don't you do what you're good at? I'm sure you can sing something up", he says as he walks her to the door. "Now I still have to be your manager and have lots of paperwork to sift through. See you tomorrow." He waves and shuts his door.

"Wait! Yuuki!" _What did he mean? _Yumi stands in front of her brother's door in the thinker pose. Her eyes widen and she realizes, "Ah…Thank you Yuuki." Yuuki silently laughs at his sister, thinking _This is why I worry about her._

Yumi runs into her room and starts dancing around. _I can't believe this. My parents accept me and Onee-sama. I just need to tell her I love her and I'm a vampire and…_It finally sinks in about what she's going to do. _Will Onee-sama accept me? I know she really cares about me andshe accepted me being a popstar. But this might be something way bigger. It involves both of us. What if Onee-sama doesn't return my feelings? No. I can't back down. Onee-sama will be graduating this year. I can't leave things unsaid. But the whole me being a vampire thing. I don't want to hurt or scare Onee-sama. That secret might be too big to accept. I'm scared myself. I'm not sure about my control. _Yumi eyes begin watering. She pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and pours her heart out onto the paper. Sniffling the whole time, watching droplets hit the page.

Suga's Apartment…

_Yumi's song was beautiful. It made love her anymore. She must be mine. Her "Onee-sama" seems very taken with her, but she should't be any competition. I see the way Yumi looks at her, but it must just be extreme admiration. Sachiko-san is the perfect lady. Just not mine. Yumi and I have chemistry. Our voices blend perfectly together, the same way our hearts will once I have her. I bet she would taste so good. Sweeter than any human. She is all I need and I will have her no matter what._

Next Morning…

Yumi is walking down the street, dragging her feet, towards the school. _I think crying all night and sorting through my feelings tired me out._

"You probably just need blood."

"Ahhh…", Yumi jumps. "Suga-kun?" Suga is right behind Yumi, wearing a disguise. _Was I speaking out loud?_

"You weren't speaking out loud, and no I don't read minds. That's just stupid." Yumi stares at him still confused at how he knows what she was thinking. "I know people have told you, what an open book you are. It's truly amazing how you can keep a secret. Anyway, your eyes are still a little puffy from crying and you're dragging your feet. It isn't hard to put two and two together. You might want to clean up before you were your precious Onee-sama." Yumi rubs the back of her neck and chuckles. Suga moves closer to Yumi and she steps back against a wall. "I could give you what you want you know. I told you about me. I've been more open. Doesn't that make me a reliable candidate. We understand each other."

"N-n-no thank you, Suga-kun. I'm fine really. It was just a long night." Suga steps back and gives her a cocky grin.

"If you say so, but if you attack someone, remember I was there to help you. Ja ne, Yu-mi." Suga waves her and walks away. Yumi releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _I won't hurt anyone. I can control myself. Like Sei-sama said, 'Stay strong.' _Yumi begins walking to school again.

"Yumi-san…..Yumi-san…" Yumi grumbles.

"Should we hit her or go with the water bucket." Yumi jumps from her sleep.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me", Yoshino threatens.

"Are you feeling alright Yumi-san?", Shimako asks. "You've been taking a lot of naps today." Yoshino and Shimako give her concern looks.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I stayed up late last night. Never doing that again….hahaha….Could you not tell Onee-sama? I don't want her to worry."

"Sure." They both nod. Yumi smiles at them and gathers her things, and they head towards the Rose Mansion.

"Sorry, I have to leave early today, I have dentist appointment." Yumi glances at Sachiko. Sachiko gives her a slight smile, not missed by Rei. "I'll see everyone tomorrow. Gokigenyou."

"Goodbye Yumi-san."

"I really don't want to go to the studio today. Suga-kun has been really pushy lately", Yumi says to herself.

"Is there drama in the celebrity world?", Sei says appearing around a corner.

"Sei-sama."

"Yo Yumi-chan. How's it going kiddo?", Sei says pulling Yumi into a headlock to mess up her hair.

"Sei-sama…" Yumi whines. Sei releases her grinning like the chesire cat.

"I see you told Sa-chan your secret. And she took it better than I thought. See you had nothing to worry about."

"Hai…" Yumi sighs. Sei looks at her.

"Ooohhh….Is everything not perfect now? Is there another secret? I didn't know Yumi-chan could keep so many secrets. Whatcha gonna do this time? Confess? Hahahaha….." Sei jokes. Yumi blushes and look down. "I was right! Go Yumi-chan. You're on a roll."

"Sei-sama, you don't seem very surprised that I like Onee-sama."

"I always had a feeling." Yumi's eyes widen. "Don't worry. I think I'm the only one that noticed. But what's holding you back. You know your Onee-sama loves you."

"But what if she doesn't love me the same way!"

Sei shrugs her shoulders, "Then make her fall in love with you. You're a popstar Yumi-chan. Use it. You've got nothing to fear. If I know your Onee-sama, then you have nothing to worry about." Sei opens her arms to Yumi.

"What?"

"Don't I get a hug? I give advice and I get a hug. That's how it works right?" Yumi chuckles at Sei.

"I would, but this star is about to be more than fashionably late. Thank you again Sei-sama!" Yumi starts running down the sidewalk. Sei smiles. _If I'm not wrong, Rei should be about to talk to Sachiko. She's good at reading her too. I'll leave Sachiko to her. I would probably just annoy her._

Back in the Rose Mansion…

"Yoshino, why don't you and Shimako go ahead? Sachiko and I will catch up", Rei says. Sachiko gives her a questioning look.

"Hai. I will wait for you at the front."

"Okay. I won't be long."

"Gokigenyou, Rei-sama, Sachiko-sama", Shimako says, following Yoshino out the door.

"You wanted to speak to me Rei?"

Rei gets her papers together, then gives Sachiko a serious look. "What are your feelings for Yumi-chan?"

"She's my petite seour. I love her of course."

"How deep does this love go?" Sachiko's breath catches. She looks away from Rei. "As I thought. You've been smiling more. I guessed it had to do with Yumi-chan. She really makes you happy. I'm happy for you. You should tell her how you feel. Yumi-chan has a big heart. I'm absolutely positive she will accept you, and you never know. She might feel the same way." Sachiko stands speechless. Her friends read her so easily. "You coming Sachiko?" Rei is already at the door bag in hand, smiling at her friend. Sachiko picks her things and approaches her.

"Thank you, Rei."

Music Studio…

"We need you guys to run the duet one more time", A crew member says from over the mic. Yuuki stands behind him, watching.

Yumi and Suga begin singing again. Yumi doesn't notice, but Suga is watching Yumi through the whole song. A hungry look is present in his eyes. _That a look I haven't seen on Suga's face. It's frightening. I should keep an eye on him_, Yuuki thinks.

"Alright. That should do it. Good job you too." Yumi sighs in relief, that the day is finally over.

"My offer still stands you know. I don't mind being your pick me up."

"I'm fine really Suga-kun. No need to worry. Now I have to go home. I still have to finish my homework." Yumi leaves and Yuuki follows her out, giving Suga once last glance, who is smiling. _I don't like this, _Yuuki thinks, shutting the door behind him.

Yumi's Room…

"Here I go." Yumi has two sheets of paper on her desk and a bottle of wine to sedate her hunger. One of the pieces of paper is her thoughts from the night before and then the other is a blank sheet. Her guitar is next to her. _I'm not going to have any regrets in my long life. There are always more fish in the sea, even though Onee-sama is the only fish I want to catch. I can't back down. No fear. _Yumi begins writing, but goes to sleep earlier. _I can take my time. I want this to be perfect. All for you, Onee-sama._


	7. Chapter 7

Confessions

"There's a break coming up. What are everyone's plans?", Yoshino asked.

"I have to help my father, but then he plans to take us on a trip", Shimako says.

"My father has some big business deals to obtain, so our family won't be traveling. I will most likely work on some essays for scholarships", Sachiko replies.

"What about you, Yumi-san?" Yoshino looks at Yumi, noticing she isn't paying attention. "Yumi-san?" Everyone looks at Yumi.

"Huh?...Oh right. I'm not sure what I'll being doing. I guess it depends on how everything turns out", Yumi says in a daze. Everyone looks at her questionably.

"How what turns out, Yumi-san?", Shimako asks.

"Huh? Eh?" _I think I spoke my thoughts out loud. _"Oh …ummm…it's a secret."

"Yumi-san keeping a secret is impossible. So spill", Yoshino tell Yumi.

"Hehehe… Oh would you look at the time, lunch break is over. I'll go ahead. See you in class Yoshino-san, Shimako-san. Gokigenyou Onee-sama, Rei-sama." Yumi rushes at the door.

"I knew she was bad with secrets."

"Just leave her alone Yoshino. Everyone has a secret, even little Yumi-chan." Sachiko looks at the door that Yumi just left through. "But she is right, lunch is almost lunch. Let's go back to class."

"Hai…, but I will find it." _She's been acting weird again. Like before the festival. Does Yumi really have another secret she's keeping from me._

After School…

"Good thing we don't have a meeting today. Yoshino-san would have been all up in business about that comment earlier", Yumi says to herself.

"Still talking to yourself Yumi-chan." Yumi jumps.

"You really need to stop doing that," Yumi sighs. "What are you doing here anyway? We have the day off." Suga gives a mock surprised look. She begins walking to the bus stop.

"I can't come see my partner from time to time." Suga jogs up to her. "And if you took my advice, you would be able to sense me better, and people wouldn't be able to sneak up on you as much."

"Haaaa…..Not this is again Suga-kun. I have a lot on my mind right now. And you've never made it part of your agenda to visit me before."

"I guess I found a new priority in life." Yumi looks at him, not quite understanding. "Speaking of priorities, this is for you Rosa Chinensis en bouton." He gives a little bow and pulls out a rose with thorns still attached. Yumi reaches for it.

"Thank you, Suga-kun." He gives an evil grin and makes sure a thorn runs across his skin to scratch him. Yumi smells his blood immediately. She drops the rose and pulls him into an alley. She slams him against a wall. He hits it with a grunt. _Yumi-chan has gotten much stronger._ Yumi's eyes turn red and she stares at his hand. _One taste. I just want one small taste. It won't hurt anyone._ The beast inside Yumi coaxes her. _No. You must wait. This isn't the one you want. Onee-sama…_ Yumi closes her eyes.

"Go ahead Yumi-chan. I have what you want. It's yours", Suga urges Yumi. Yumi punches the wall behind him and makes a dash away from him. "So close. I almost had her."

Sachiko sees the rose on the pavement and picks it up. She looks around and sees Suga leaning against the alley wall. A big indention in the wall is not far from the left side of his body. He turns his head. "Suga-san?" He smiles and disappears. "What?" She looks around for him, but he is nowhere to be found. "How did he?" Sachiko looks at the rose. _Yumi…_

Yumi finally makes it to her house and runs up to her room. She shuts the door and leans her back against it, breathing heavily. Her eyes have already started returning to normal. _That was too close. I almost lost it. I need Sachiko now! It can only be her._

Yumi goes to school extra early so she can hide her guitar. There was not going to be another meeting this afternoon, because everyone is studying for upcoming midterms. During lunch, Yumi goes to Sachiko's homeroom and catches her before she leaves.

"Gokigenyou Rei-sama. Can I borrow Onee-sama for a minute?"

"Of course Yumi-chan. I see in the mansion Sachiko", Rei says to Sachiko. Sachiko nods.

"What is it Yumi?" It's been a while since she has spoken with Yumi alone. She'd forgotten how Yumi affected her. She missed these moments.

Yumi takes a deep breath."I know midterms are coming up, and we need to study, but I was wondering if this afternoon if you could meet in the greenhouse, if you wouldn't mind me stealing some of your time."

"Of course Yumi. Is there something you want to tell?"

"It's a secret." Yumi smiles. She then looks down and peeps up at Sachiko. Sachiko looks at her. The next thing she knows, she' s in a gentle hug.

"Yumi?" Sachiko looks at her seour.

"Thank you Onee-sama", Yumi says before turning away and striding back down the hall. _It's done. No turning back now._

Afternoon…

Sachiko walks to the greenhouse. She opens the door and sees Yumi pacing in front of the bench in front of the Rosa Chinensis roses. "Yumi?" She's noticed she's startled Yumi. She also sees the slight tremor in Yumi's hands, that she usually gets when she is extremely nervous. _What is she planning?_

"O-o-nee-sama. You came. Ummm….take a seat….here." Yumi gestures towards the bench and Sachiko sits down.

"What is it,Yumi?" Sachiko cocks her head.

"Onee-sama. Please don't talk until I'm finished, okay?" Sachiko nods. "Okay. This one is new." Yumi shakes out her hands and walks to the opposite of the greenhouse behind some plants where Sachiko can't see her.

Before I fall

(Sachiko hears Yumi's soft voice, then the sounds of a guitar.) 

Too fast

(Yumi walks around so she is in Sachiko's sights, but she is looking down. She continues walking and playing, too nervous to stand still.)

Kiss me quick  
>But make it last<br>So I can see  
>How badly this will hurt me<br>When you say goodbye  
>Keep it sweet<br>Keep it slow  
>Let the future pass<br>And don't let go  
>But tonight<br>I could fall too soon  
>Under this beautiful moonlight<p>

(Yumi stops moving and looks Sachiko straight in the eye. Sachiko sees so much love present in her eyes that her breath catches.)

But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me... <p>

(Yumi begins pacing again, not seeing Sachiko's eyes watering.)

See this heart  
>Won't settle down<br>Like a child running  
>Scared from a clown<br>I'm terrified  
>Of what you do<br>My stomach screams  
>Just when I look at you<p>

(Sachiko puts her hand over her mouth to keep her sobs silent. _Yumi feels the same way.)_

Run far away  
>So I can breathe<br>Even though you're  
>Far from suffocating me<br>I can't set my hopes too high  
>'Cause every hello ends with a<br>goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me... <p>

(Yumi faces her back to Sachiko, trying to hold her emotions in.)

So now you see  
>Why I'm scared<p>

(There are tears in Yumi's eyes. Two pairs of watery eyes meet.)

I can't open up my heart  
>without a care<br>But here I go 

(Yumi walks straight towards Sachiko.)

It's what I feel  
>And for the first time in my<br>life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep

(She sings to Sachiko, never taking her off hers.)

And I can see this unraveling  
>Your love is where I'm falling<br>So please don't catch me  
>If this is love please don't break me<p>

(On the last line, Yumi moves the guitar to her back and kneels in front of Sachiko, still not leaving her eyes.)

I'm giving up so  
>Just catch me<p>

"Forgive me, Sachiko", Yumi whispers as she leans in and steals a kiss from Sachiko. Sachiko's eyes widen, then slowly drift shut as she returns the kiss. Both people have tears falling down their faces. Sachiko lifts her hands and gently holds Yumi's face, caressing the tears from her face. After the sweet, tender kiss, love is resonation from both people.

"I love you, Yumi. This is my newest, most treasured moment." Sachiko has a gentle smile. Tears are still falling from her eyes. Yumi raises her hand and wipes Sachiko's cheeks.

"I love you, Sachiko." Yumi has the most beautiful, heartfelt smile on her face. Sachiko yanks her into her lap and hugs her tightly.

"You've made me so happy Yumi. Thank you." Yumi nuzzles her face into the crook of Sachiko's neck and takes a deep breath. Yumi's eyes glaze. _Oh no. Not now._

Yumi raises her hard from Sachiko's neck and uses her hand to lift Sachiko's chin. She takes yet another kiss, but rougher than before. Sachiko is surprised, yet complies. Soon enough, Yumi isn't holding back. She begins sucking on Sachiko's bottom lip. Sachiko tries to keep up with Yumi's movements. Yumi stands from Sachiko's lap, but doesn't take her lips off of Sachiko's. She pulls back just enough, so there is a little space between their lips. Sachiko follows unconsciously, heading in for another kiss, mouth slightly open. Yumi uses this opportunity the shove her tongue in Sachiko's mouth. Sachiko moans in surprise as Yumi pushes her back. Yumi's hands are on either side of Sachiko's head against the glass behind them.

Her fangs begin growing out without her knowledge. The tip of one accidently nicks the inside of Sachiko bottom lip. Sachiko whimpers, but Yumi's tongue gets its first taste of blood. Her eyes change to blood red as she again succumbs to sucking Sachiko's lip. _It's so good. I don't want to stop, but I want more. Need better access._ Yumi finally leaves Sachiko's lips and begins trailing kiss along her jawline.

"Yumi… ah…", Sachiko moans, also trying to kept her breath from such intense kisses, as Yumi reaches her neck and is kissing and sucking. _Where did Yumi learn this? _"Yumi…" Sachiko puts her hand on Yumi's shoulder. _Onee-sama. Onee-sama!_

Yumi jumps around from Sachiko and lands on her butt. She puts her hands over her eyes and puts her face between her knees, trying to hide her vampire features. She cries,"I'm so sorry, Onee-sama. I-I-I didn't m-m-mean too. I just…" Sachiko pulls her into a hug, kneeling in front of her.

"It's okay Yumi. It's okay." Sachiko rocks Yumi back and forward, rubbing her back. "Let's just take slow okay. Yumi nods her head, which is now buried in Sachiko's chest, trying to calm herself.

"I love you, Yumi." Yumi pulls out of Sachiko's arms and looks at her, a smile on her face.

"I love you too." Yumi runs her fingertips down Sachiko's next. Sachiko feels a chill that runs all the way down her back. "I really lost it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, but we'll get there." Sachiko grins and Yumi looks shocked at Sachiko's response, but smiles too.

"What are your plans this break, Onee-sama?"

"I already told you my plans before. What are your plans?"

"Mmmmhhhh…Seeing the results, I would love to take my girlfriend, if she has enough time to put her book down." Yumi smiles.

"The results?" Sachiko gives a confused look, then then remembers back in the Rose Mansion. _It depended on me._ "Girlfriend, huh? I think I like it. I believe she will be able to spare some time." They look at each other and begin laughing, relief finally flooding their minds.

Unbeknownst to them, there is a shadow outside. _She chose her over me! Why! No! She can never have her! Let's see how Sachiko feels about the real Yumi. Yumi is mine and I am not losing her this easily._ Suga begins walking away from the greenhouse, a plan already forming in his demented mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Date Gone Drastic

Yumi is walking towards the school gate, thinking of ways to spend her break with her Onee-sama. Blood Rose and Suga also happen to be taking a vacation, so she finally gets a chance to relax. _I wonder where Suga has been. I haven't seen him around lately. _Yumi is so deep in thought that she walks straight into someone.

"I need you would accept my love sooner or later Yumi-chan." Yumi jumps back with a yelp.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Sei-sama", Yumi says bowing repeatedly.

"You know I love any affection fromYumi-chan. Even accidental, but what were you thinking about so?" Sei notices Yumi blush. "Oh…I know that look. Always thinking about your Onee-sama huh? Or should I say girlfriend?" Sei chuckles at Yumi's face.

"How did you know?"

"You and Sa-chan are practically glowing." Sei pinches Yumi's cheeks. "So what are your plans for break? A date?" Yumi gets an extreme blush all over her face.

"I-I-I was planning on asking Onee-sama on a d-d-d-d-date, but I don't know where to take her." Yumi looks down.

"Hmmmmm….Why not treat her like a normal person? Sachiko already has the princess treatment. Have her experience something new, a movie maybe." Yumi eyes brighten.

"That's it! Thank you Sei-sama." Sei opens her arms yet again to Yumi. "Honestly Sei-sama, I don't remember signing a contract to the deal saying I will hug you for every piece of advice you give me." Sei raises the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Oh woe is me. I have been cheated again." Yumi shakes her head at Sei's antics. Sei starts laughing. "I'm cute. Why can't I get a hug? But I really should charge you beforehand or maybe get Youko to make us a legal document. She's well on her way to being a lawyer, that should be official enough."

"No,Sei-sama, but nice try, and you're not cute; you're funny, because you got jokes." Yumi giggles and begins walking again heading home.

"That Yumi-chan is getting too smart for her own good." Sei rubs the back of her head and watches Yumi leave.

Fukuzawa Residence…

Yumi stands in the hallway staring at the phone. _Just call. You've talked to her over the phone before. She loves you back. Just dial the number and ask her. _Yumi glares at the phone. She picks it up and raises her finger to dial the numbers. She quickly slams the phone back down. Hand still on the phone, Yumi looks down and sighs. _I can't do it. I'm so nervous. Will she like the date I have planned. Will it be too common for her? Ugghhh….._

"If you keep gripping the phone like that, you're going to snap it in half."

"Waaaaahhhhhh!", Yumi screams. Yuuki covers his ears.

"Geez Yumi. Calm down."

Yumi catches her breath. "Sorry Yuuki. You scared me."

"I think you're more afraid of the phone." Yumi is about to protest, until Yuuki removes her hand from the phone and dials a number.

"Yuuki? What are you doing?" Yuuki tosses the phone to Yumi.

"Don't forget the proper introductions?", Yuuki says walking away.

"Huh?" Then she hears a voice on the other line."Hello…?", Yumi asks.

"I thought I taught you proper introduction, but I must've forgotten."

"Onee-sama!" _Damn that Yuuki._

"Why are you surprised? It was you that called wasn't it?" Sachiko laughs a little, loving the sound of Yumi's panicked voice.

"Ah…of course."

"Well….."

"Well?"

"Why did you call? Unless you just wanted to hear my voice." Sachiko feels Yumi blushing over the phone. She chuckles.

"Actually I wanted to ask you out on a d-d-d-d-date this Saturday", Yumi stutters out. _I said it. It's out._

"A date." Sachiko repeats, now also forming her very on blush. "Hai…I would really like that."

"Really! I mean I'll meet you at the station at 10. Dress very casual. If that's alright with you."

"Casual huh? Sounds wonderful, Yumi. What will we be doing on this date?"

"It's a surprise."

"I see. I can't wait. See you Saturday, Yumi." Yumi has a wide grin on her face. "Oh…I love you Yumi." Yumi turns as red as a tomato.

"I-I love you too, Sachiko." They hang up. "SUCCESS!"

Sachiko gently puts down the phone. _My first real date with Yumi. Casual. What should I wear?_

Yumi leans against a column in the station waiting for Sachiko. She was so anxious the night before and couldn't decide on what to wear that she went to bed late. Then she woke up extremely early. She wore white shorts and a light blue v-neck with a light grey vest. She also had on grey chucks. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was kind of tired from staying up late and using all her energy this morning, but that wasn't going to keep her from a perfect first date. Looking up from her shoes, her jaw drops. Sachiko is wearing dark blue jeans and a pale yellow sweater. A fashionable hunter green scarf with yellow pattern is around her neck. She wears black sandals on her feet.

"Is it too much?", Sachiko asks giving Yumi a turn.

"Perfect", Yumi mumbles. Sachiko gives Yumi a look, not hearing her answer. Yumi shakes her head and looks into Sachiko's eyes. "Perfect." Sachiko blushes. Yumi smiles at the blush she caused. "Shall we?" Yumi extends her hand and Sachiko takes it. The date begins.

"Sachiko. What kind of movies do you like?" Yumi keeps walking hand in hand with Sachiko after getting of the train.

Sachiko puts her free hand's finger to her chin and taps it. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen too many, but I guess romantic."

"I thought as much." Yumi pulls Sachiko into a building and hands the man two tickets.

"Would you like popcorn and a drink Sachiko?" Sachiko looks around the place.

"Sure…"

Yumi hands Sachiko her drink and gestures for Sachiko to follow her. They enter the theater and head for the back. Sachiko sees all the chairs and a big screen.

"What is this place Yumi?" Yumi takes a careful seat, attemting to not spill the popcorn or drink. Sachiko sits with her.

"It's a movie theater. They play the movie we chose on the screen. Normally there are more people, but since this movie has been out for a while, it's not as popular anymore."

"I see…" Sachiko continues to look around. The room darkens. The picture appears on the screen. The movie begins.

They finished the popcorn and are now just watching. Yumi glances repeated at Sachiko's hand on the armrest. _It's like all the movies and TV shows. Just take it slow. _Yumi slowly reaches her shaky hand to Sachiko's and places it on top of hers, lacing their fingers. Yumi's eyes are squeezed shut. Feeling Yumi's fingers, Sachiko looks over to a nervous Yumi. She smiles and gives Yumi's interlaced fingers a little squeeze with her own. Yumi opens her eyes and looks at Sachiko, smiling. They continue to watch the movie all the through, connected through their hands.

"That was a nice movie. I really liked it. Good pick Yumi." Yumi smiles then wobbles a little. "Are you okay Yumi?"

"Hai. I'm just a little hungry that all. Let's get something to eat." Sachiko nods.

"Is it going to be another burger?"

"Nope. I have something else in mind today." Yumi grabs Sachiko's hand and they stroll down the sidewalk to their next destination.

"Oji-san!", Yumi yells from the entrance. A middle age man comes from behind a curtain.

"Oh. Yumi-chan. Good to see you. It's been a while. Is this the infamous Onee-sama I've heard so much about?" Yumi nods and smiles vigorously. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Sachiko-san." The man smiles and Sachiko returns the smile. Looking back to you, "What can I do for you today Yumi-chan?", wiping his hands on his apron.

"Two of the specials please!"

"Coming right up. Take a seat anywhere." Yumi pulls Sachiko to a booth and has her sit across from her. Sachiko is again looking around.

"What is this place Yumi?"

"It's a ramen shop. Oji-san makes the best ramen in town." Yumi and Sachiko sit in silence. Yumi enjoys watching Sachiko looking around and observing her surroundings.

"Two specials. Hope you enjoy." The man brings two full bowls of ramen and two glasses of water.

"Arigato." Yumi sees Sachiko looking at the bowl. "Yumi don't have to eat all of it, but I hope you like it." Sachiko picks up her chopsticks, and they both dig in. Sachiko gets about halfway done and Yumi finished hers. "I'm stuffed."

"I didn't know you could eat so much Yumi. Where do you put it all?" Sachiko laughs.

Yumi blushes and giggles, "Guess I was hungrier than I thought." The man comes to clean their dishes. Yumi goes into her purse to pay.

"No need today Yumi-chan. This time it's on the house."

"Are you sure Oji-san?"

"Yup. No go out and have some fun."

"Thank you, Oji-san. Let's go get ice cream Sachiko." She grabs Sachiko's hand and pulls her up from the booth, dragging her out the door. "Let's get ice cream."

"You're still hungry?" Sachiko gives the man a confused look. He just smiles and waves.

Yumi pulls Sachiko into an ice cream parlor and walks straight up to the counter. "Large chocolate shake. Two straws." Yumi pays for her order, and then leads Sachiko to a table. Yumi looks out the window. There is a beautiful sunset. _The day is almost up. _The waitress brings out the shake and places it in the middle of the table. Sachiko stares at it, watching Yumi drink from one of the straws.

"You don't expect me to drink this all by myself, do you?", Yumi asks grinning at Sachiko. Sachiko blushes and leans into to use the other straw. Their foreheads touch as they sip the shake and smile. Getting lost in each other's eyes, they pull back from a shooting pain.

"Ahhhh...Ssss…." they both hiss.

"Brainfreeze…", Yumi murmurs. They look at each, both holding their head and begin laughing.

Once they are finished, Yumi tells Sachiko she wants to take a walk in the park. It's darker than before. Yumi walks a little bit in front of Sachiko, hands in her pockets, looking up at the moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The moon?" Yumi smiles.

Yumi stops walking. "Hai, but I think I like looking at you just a bit more." She turns and faces Sachiko, slowly prancing up to her and again wobbles a little, causing herself to trip and fall into Sachiko's arms. "Haha…I guess I can't help falling for you over and over again." She looks up into Sachiko's eyes, getting lost in them again. _I wouldn't mind dying sooner if it meant drowning in her eyes_. "Sachiko…" Yumi leans up.

"Yumi…" Sachiko leans down.

Clapping is then heard. Both girls freeze, looking to see Suga-kun further away. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

"Suga-kun?" Suga begins slowly walking towards them.

"Yes, Yumi-chan. You haven't forgotten about me already have you?"

"Of course not Suga-kun. We're partners. What are you doing here anyway?"

"What? Am I not allowed to take a walk here under the moonlight? You know how we feel about the moon? Or have you forgotten who you really?" Yumi eyes widen, when she notices Suga's dangerous tone and a flicker in his eye. She slowly pushes Sachiko behind her. _No. Not now. I don't want her to find out like this._

"Suga-kun, you're not acting like yourself." His pace quickens.

"No! Everything is finally clear to me now. You're not acting like yourself. 'We need understand each other better' or something like that. Did you evn try to understand me!" Suga voice keeps rising. His eye flickering from green to yellow becomes even more noticeable. "I did so much for you. I wrote songs for you. I offered you what you wanted most!"

"I didn't want it most!" Yumi's voice rises for the first time and her grip on Sachiko's hand is tightening. Her eyes also flicker. Sachiko stares wide-eyed at Yumi.

"Don't worry Yumi-chan. We can still be together. We just need to get rid of problem. Just get rid of the human." Yumi sees a little insanity in his eyes. His eyes are fully yellow now._ NO!_

Suga appears right in front of Yumi. Yumi is frozen, staring at his chest. "If you just took what I offered, you would be able to register my movements better. But don't worry. I will fix that after this." He reaches his hand over Yumi and towards Sachiko. I strong, but small hand grasps his wrist with breaking strength. Yumi's fully red eyes look straight into his yellow ones. He hisses at the pain.

"If my memory doesn't fail me, I believe I said not to touch her", Yumi said in a sickeningly calm voice. Suga feels the threat from her words and from the grip on his wrist. For the first time, he feels truly frightened.

**_Man i'm tired. I almost didn't write this, because it was late at night, but then I thought about all the people who never update and I just couldn't do that to you guys. I have a lot for free time tomorrow so hopefully I can update a new chapter by tomorrow night. If not, then friday afternoon. Thanks for the reviews._**


	9. Chapter 9

Who I Am

Last time…

"If my memory doesn't fail me, I believe I said not to touch her", Yumi said in a sickeningly calm voice. Suga feels the threat from her words and from the grip on his wrist. For the first time, he feels truly frightened.

"Yumi?", Sachiko sees Yumi's eyes. In one blinding move, Suga forces Yumi into a nearby tree. His arms are gripping her shoulders. Yumi screams out in pain. It feels like her brain is rattling inside her head. Her vision blurs for a second. "Yumi!" Yumi's eyes refocus. She quickly pulls a reversal and now Suga is against the tree. She growls at him, showing her fangs. He grunts.

"Haha…So you're finally showing your true colors? I wonder what she thinks. Will she still accept a monster?" Yumi's eyes turn back brown. She blinks.

"Sachiko?" Using this distraction, Suga pushes Yumi to the side. She falls to the ground. Suga sprints towards Sachiko, so fast that Sachiko doesn't see him. _She's mine!, _Suga grins in his head. Suddenly he his tackled to the ground. The person who tackled him and Suga roll on the ground from the force.

"Ahhhh!" Yumi digs her extended nails into Suga's arm. Her intense red eyes piercing burning into him. She sits on top of him.

"I said don't touch her!" Suga rolls her over so he is on top and hold her arms on either side of her head. Yumi tries to kick her legs, but it doesn't help.

"Possessive aren't we Yumi-chan?" He sees her breathing extremely hard. "Tired already Yumi-chan, but we've just begun. If you took your "special" vitamins, I sure this fight would've ended sooner. Now if you will excuse. I have to execute my plans. He knees Yumi in the gut. He knocks the breath out of her and begins coughing. He stands up and looks down at her. She rolls on her side holding her stomach, trying to catch her breath.

"Yumi!" Sachiko is about to walk towards Yumi, until Suga turns his yellow eyes onto her.

"I would be more worried about myself if I were you." He smiles wide showing his fangs and slowly walks towards Sachiko. Sachiko takes a step back.

Yumi opens her eyes and sees Suga walking towards Sachiko. "No!" She gets to her uncoordinated and begins running towards Suga. Then she feels a burning pain across her back and a breeze. She collapses to her knees, screaming and crying. She's breathing even harder than before. Her wounds aren't healing. _Why won't the pain go away?_ Suga turns his head around to Yumi.

"You didn't actually think I'd come alone did you? You underestimate me Yumi-chan. You remember Keisuke right? He's a really good friend of mine." Yumi slowly lifts her head and sees a man with short black hair and grey eyes. Blood is dripping from his finger nails. _Is that mine?_ Yumi's mind is slowing down and her vision is blurry. "Bring her here for me Keisuke." Keisuke picks Yumi up under one arm and drags her to Suga. He drops her back to her knees and holds her head up to look at Suga.

"You know what Yumi? I'll be nice to your little friend here." He gestures towards Sachiko. "I'll make her first bite, an indirect one from you."

"Wha…mmmmhhh" Suga's lips are on Yumi's. Her eyes are wide. She tries to turn her head, but Suga and Keisuke are holding her. He sticks his tongue in her mouth, so he can taste her. Yumi squeezes her eyes shut. Suga finally pulls back. Both are breathing heavily, but Yumi is worse.

"You really are sweet?" Suga flashes behind Sachiko. Sachiko stiffens finally having a view of Yumi. Suga runs a nail along her neck. Sachiko has a frightening chill down her back.

"Yumi?" Sachiko looks wide at Yumi. Keisuke is holding Yumi head, so she can see everything. She forces her eyes to change back to normal and her fangs to retract. Her eyes are heavy and tears are still falling down.

"Sa….chi…ko…", Yumi says brokenly. Suga pokes his nail into Sachiko and draws a drop of blood. Sachiko winces. _Protect what's yours. _Yumi's eyes widen, her mind finally realizing what happening. "Wait! Wait!" Suga stops inches from Sachiko's neck. Sachiko looks at Yumi. "It's me you want. So have me instead. Please."

"Begging for me to taste you? I like that Yumi. But she needs to understand to keep away from where she doesn't belong." He goes back in for the bite.

"But, but she's human. Don't you want powerful blood? Spare her. Please." Yumi is crying.

Suga smiles. "You really adamant about this aren't you Yumi-chan? Since I am such an understanding person, I will accept your request. Switch with me Keisuke." Keisuke and Suga switch so fast, it was like no one moved. Suga studies her back and runs his nails across. "You might want to get this checked out Yumi-chan. It's not healing like it's supposed." He gently pushes her head to the side, sniffing her neck.

Yumi looks into Sachiko's eyes and mouths "I'm sorry" and smile, tears still falling. "Ahhh! Mmmmhhh!" Yumi starts to scream when Suga bites forcefully into her neck, but Suga covers her mouth with his hand. She holds onto his arm tightly. He sucks greedily. _He's making it hurt!_ Yumi's face contorts in pain.

"Yumi!" Sachiko tries to move towards them, but Keisuke holds her back.

"You get to watch. It will your turn later."

Yumi's eyes get heavier. _He's taking too much._ Soon she no longer feels the pain or Suga on her, but she just sits there, staring at the ground. She's hears a fight, but is too exhausted to move.

"mi…Yu…..mi…..Yumi!" Yumi lazily looks up into her brother's brown eyes.

"Yuuki? How?" He nods his head. More tears fall down. "It hurts. It hurts so much."

"I know it's okay. You did well. I've been watching Suga-kun. Something seemed off about him lately. Can you stand?" She tries to move, but just whimpers.

"Nooo…Where's Sachiko? Where's Suga-kun?"

"Suga-kun and Keisuke ran off. Sachiko-san is fine. She's right here." Yumi eyes widen as Yuuki moves aside so she can see Sachiko standing behind him, looking at her. Yumi cries. _I'm so happy she's alright._

"Thank goodness", Yumi sighs, relieved. Yumi starts to sway to the side. Yuuki catches her.

"You need to stay awake, Yumi." He shakes her.

"I'm so tired. I'm always tired." Yuuki digs into his book bag and pulls out a bottle of wine, knowing Yumi would only want blood from Sachiko.

"Wine?" Sachiko finally speaks.

"Hai…It will help. Drink this Yumi." He puts the bottle to her lips and forces her to drink. Once she is done. "Sachiko-san, can you please help me? We need to get her out of here." Sachiko nods and walks towards Yuuki and Yumi. She sees Yumi's back and gasps.

"Oh my god…" She sees the deep grooves. Her back is soaked in her blood. The bite wound is still dripping down her neck, staining her collar. She kneels next to Yumi, hearing her ragged breathing. _She's hurting so much, but being so strong. I'm so sorry for causing this Yumi. You tried to protect me and he…._ Sachiko begins tearing up.

"Now Yumi, this is going to hurt, okay?" Yumi nods in response, already clenching her teeth in preparation. "Sachiko-san, please put your arm around Yumi's shoulders. I will do the same and we will walk to the car slowly okay. Sachiko nods and careful places her arm around Yumi's shoulder. Yuuki does the same. "Okay Yumi. You should be a little stronger now. We are all going to stand up on three okay." Yumi nods. "One…Two…Three!" Yuuki and Sachiko pull Yumi up in one swift motion. But Yumi still wasn't ready for the pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her body shakes from the effort. She tries hard to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry Yumi. It's okay. It's gonna be okay", Sachiko whispers in Yumi's hear. Yumi's breathing calms down. _She's still hear. She hasn't left me._

"We're going to take this real slow okay. One step at a time", Yuuki advises.

Step by agonizing step, they make to the car and get Yumi inside. She lies face down on the back seat. "Sachiko-san, I think it would be wise to call your family and tell them your plan, whatever they may be?" Yuuki gives Sachiko a light smile.

"Hai…" Sachiko stairs at the car, as Yuuki makes sure Yumi is okay. She calls her house. "Hi mom…I'm sorry our plans ran over. Since it is so late I do not wish to bother the driver. Would it be alright if I stay with Yumi. Her parents already gave their consent", Sachiko lies. Yuuki gives a small, heading to the driver's seat. _Isn't that great Yumi?_ "Yes ma'am. I will call tomorrow. Thank you." Sachiko looks at the car at the car again and takes her seat in the passenger's seat. Yuuki smiles at her and starts the car. She looks back Yumi, who is half conscious from overexerting herself.

Once they arrive at an apartment, they help Yumi out of the car and into an elevator.

"This isn't your house." Sachiko looks around.

"I didn't want to take any chances with Suga-kun knowing where we live. This is one of the Fukuzawa private quarters."

"I see." Inside the apartment, they escort Yumi to a bedroom and have her sit down.

"Yumi. We need to take off your clothes and clean the wound okay. It's not healing fast enough, since you haven't had any blood."

"So it's true?" Yuuki nods. Yumi is still semi-conscious and doesn't hear them. Yuuki slowly removes Yumi's shirt and vest. Yumi groans and hisses the whole time. Both of them see the condition Yumi is in. Bruises cover her stomach, arms and back.

"Sachiko-san, can you hand me the bandages in the bathroom?" Sachiko goes out and comes back with bandages. Yuuki slowly wraps gauze around the top half of Yumi's body and her neck and arms. Yuuki gives her another bottle to drink, before he makes her lie down finally get some rest. He places a old compress on her head. "The wine acts as synthetic blood for us. It's not as strong, but it aids us a little. He pats Sachiko's shoulder and shuts the door as he leaves the room.

Sachiko stares at Yumi's sleeping form. _She looks so small, yet she is so powerful. It's scary._ Tears begin drizzling down Yumi's cheeks as she talks in her sleep. "Sa-chi-ko….Don't…Don't leave me…. Please…Don't go…." Sachiko's eyes widen. _She's just as afraid as I am. We really are one in the sama, Yumi._ She leans in and kisses Yumi's forehead and her tears away. She pulls a chair up next to the bed. She watches Yumi sleep with a loving look.

"I would never leave you. Ever."

**_Hope you guys like the action. There's more coming up later. I updated faster than I thought I would. Kudos to me. Yeah, thanks again for loving the story. Thoughts are constantly popping into my head about this thing, so continue reading._**


	10. Chapter 10

Taken

Yumi's eyes flutter open. _Where am I?_ She tries to sit up. "Owowowow…..sssssss", She hisses. _Oh right. I almost died._ Yumi slowly pulls herself up, wincing every now and then. _Grrr…This is hard. _She starts looking around the room. _Yuuki must've brought me to the safe house. _As she continues to look around, she finally notices Sachiko with her head on the bed, holding her hand. "Sachiko…." Yumi's eyes glisten with tears. _She probably hates me and is afraid of me. I wanted her to find out differently. _"I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry Sachiko. So sorry." Yumi cries become a little bit louder. Sachiko begins to move and opens her eyes to see a crying Yumi, her hands gripping the sheets over her legs. "Forgive me", she hears Yumi whispering.

Yumi feels arms gently wrap around her body and someone crying, "I'm so glad you're okay." Yumi turns her head and sees that it's Sachiko.

"Sachiko…." She grabs Sachiko's shoulders and pushes her back gently to look into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I d-d-didn't mean to,,,I was going to tell, but h-he…I'm so sorry."

Sachiko grabs Yumi's hands and holds them to her chest. "It's okay."

"It's not okay! You saw what I am….What I can do! Why aren't you afraid of me!"

"Because I love you." Sachiko caresses Yumi's cheek. "Didn't I tell you before, that you are a lot of things, and nothing is going to change the way I feel about you."

"B-b-but…." Sachiko puts her finger to Yumi's lips.

"You've done so much for me. Did you think I wouldn't notice? You showed me more of your world. I learned about movie theaters, the best ramen in town, and sharing a milkshake."

"But I couldn't protect you!"

"Yes you did. I came out of it unscathed. I'm okay. You fought so hard to protect me. I'm so happy." Sachiko starts crying. "But you were hurt so badly. I was afraid. I-I was helpless. I had to watch him hurt you." Sachiko's hands are shaking.

Yumi holds her hands tightly. "I'm fine. This is nothing." Yumi tries to laugh it off and puff up her chest, but just hurts herself. "Owowow…I guess it isn't as fast as I thought it would. Guess Suga-kun was right."

"Yuuki told me you should have healed hours ago, but why aren't you?"

Yumi's smile turns to a frown as she looks down. "Because I haven't taken what I needed. There comes a time in a v-v-vampire's life, kind of like a coming of age, when we been needing b-blood. It's my time, but I haven't yet."

"Why? It is will make you stronger." Sachiko looks confused.

"It's only really helpful from a live person, so no blood banks."

"Okay…"

"There's only one person's blood that calls to me", Yumi continues as she looks at Sachiko. "And she is the only one I ever want."

A tear rolls down Sachiko's face as she pulls Yumi into another hug. "I love you so much Yumi. I just want to protect you too."

Yumi nuzzles into Sachiko's neck, not thinking. _Oh crap._ The scent hits her. Before it was unbearable to resist, now it is pretty much excruciating. Her fangs extend and her eyes turn red. Her hands begin gripping the back of Sachiko's shirt roughly as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"Yumi?" Yumi moans and groans and lifts her hands to Sachiko's shoulders and holds her back. Her head is down and she's breathing heavily. "Yumi? Are you okay?", Sachiko asks worriedly. Yumi doesn't speak or look up. "Yumi look at me." Yumi shakes her head. Sachiko sees multiple teardrop stains appear on the bedsheets. "Yumi, please…" Yumi slowly lifts her red eyes and looks at Sachiko. With her mouth slightly open, Sachiko is able to see her fangs. She gasps. Sachiko lifts a hand and touches a tooth. Yumi feels a strange warm chill run throughout her body. Sachiko lightly touches Yumi's cheek and smiles. "Didn't I say I would protect you too?" Sachiko tilts her head to the side, exposing her neck. "Take what's your Yumi."

Yumi's eyes widen. _Mine. It's mine now. I don't have to hold back anymore. _Yumi moves her right hand to Sachiko's next, the left still on the other shoulder and leans in. She puts her nose to the sweet, rose-like scent on Sachiko's neck. Smelling up and down, taking her time to enjoy the moment. Sachiko waits nervously with her eyes, awaiting the pain of the bite. She feels Yumi's lips and tongue along her neck, kissing and licking her, but she doesn't get the same feeling as from the fear of Suga's fingernail. This time is more pleasurable. She feels the Yumi gently rake her teeth on her neck. _She's teasing me_, Sachiko smiles. Then she feels a slight pinch, and then immense calm, as Yumi finally breaks the barrier of her skin and begins drinking.

_It's so good. So sweet. It's heaven._

_It doesn't hurt at all. It actually feels great. If this helps Yumi, then I woulnd't mind doing this all the time._

Yumi continues to drink, until she feels Sachiko's hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. Yumi slowly pulls back and licks the puncture wound, causing it to close. She gives the spot a little kiss. Her eyes and fangs return to normal. She already feels her strength returning and her wounds healing. She pulls back further to look into Sachiko's eyes and leans in to peck Sachiko's lips. "Thank you."

"Was it okay?", Sachiko asks.

"Better than I ever imagined. It was definitely worth the wait." Yumi smiles. "I didn't hurt, did I?"

"No. It felt great actually. I was a little scared at first because of how Suga-san…."

"Oh no. He did that on purpose. I heard that it is actually enjoyable, if you choose not to hurt the person you're feeding from", Yumi explains. Yumi throws the sheets off of her and stands up.

"Yumi! Are you okay? Should you be standing?", Sachiko asks frantically.

"Yeah. I feel better already." Yumi looks down and sees she's only in her underwear and the bandages covering her top half. She blushes. "Sachiko…Will you help me remove the bandages?", she asks bashfully.

"Will it be okay?" Yumi nods. Sachiko stands and starts unwrapping Yumi. She gasps and gently caresses Yumi's back, amazed at how fast she got better. Once the bandages drop, Yumi puts an arm around her chest and walks to the floor length mirror. She turns to see her back and sees five thin, long scars across her back.

"These should be healed by tonight." Sachiko nods wide-eyed at the Yumi's back. Yumi turns and walks up to Sachiko. "I love you." She pulls Sachiko into a tight hug. "Thank you for accepting me. I'm never letting you go."

"I'm not letting you go either." Then the door opens.

"Whoops…Sorry, am I interrupting something. I'll come back later." Yuuki walks back out. Sachiko and Yumi start laughing.

"I should put on some clothes." Yumi walks to the closet, pulls out a simple outfit and goes to take a quick shower.

In the living room…

Yumi enters, spotting Sachiko at the island in the kitchen eating and Yuuki fixing another plate of food.

"I called mom and dad. They said that you should stay here, until the council gets their hands on Suga." Yuuki hands a plate to Yumi. "You're looking better, I see." He smiles. Yumi and Sachiko look down at the food and blush.

"Oh, what about Blood Rose and Suga?"

"I fired him right before he ran off. So, I guess you will be going solo."

"Have you spoken with grandpa?"

"Not yet. I plan to call him later, once I bring you the clothes mom packed for you and bring them back here."

"What about you, Sachiko?" Yumi turns her head to Sachiko.

"I called my mom, and since we had no plans of travel for the break, I told her I would be going on a trip with you."

"The Ogasawara Sachiko lied? I did not think this was possible. Maybe avoiding the subject, but never lying. What is the world coming to?", Yumi feigns shocked.

"You have taught me many things Yumi. I lie here and then is not all that bad."

"I'm such a bad influence", Yumi grins.

"Yes, you are. But since I will be staying here with you, I must run home and pick up a few things. I called the driver, while you were in the shower, so he should be here sometime soon."

"I'll walk you down Sachiko-san, since I need to pick up Yumi's things from the house."

"Thank you, Yuuki."

"We'll be right back Yumi."

"Okay, stay safe", Yumi says, pulling Sachiko in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ja ne." They leave.

Outside…"This is my ride Yuuki, so you can go on ahead. Thank you for waiting with me."

"No problem at all Sachiko-san. Yumi would kill me if I didn't look after you. Well, see you in bit."

"Bye." Sachiko gets into the car as Yuuki walks to the car garage to get his.

Sitting in the car, Sachiko does a lot of thinking. _So much has happened. Who knew that meeting Yumi would be such a wild ride? I wonder what's in store for the futu….._ Suddenly the car swerves and and nearly crashes.

"Are you alright, Sachiko-sama!", the panic driver asks.

"Hai. What happened?"

"This man appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road." Sachiko freezes. _Appearing out of nowhere._

"That's right Sachiko-san." Suga gives the driver a quick blow to the head, knocking him out without being seen. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now come with me." Knowing she has no chance of escaping, Sachiko listens to Suga.

"Good girl. Now things are about to get exciting."


	11. Chapter 11

Twin Blade Rose

In the apartment…

"Hey Yumi", Yuuki says as he enters the door, "Is Sachiko-san back yet?"

Yumi turns away from the TV. "Not yet." Yuuki hands Yumi s duffel bag. "Thanks."

Hours later….

_She should be back by now. I wonder what's taking her. _Yumi pulls out her Blood Rose phone and is about to call the mansion, when Suga's number appears on the phone. Yuuki, who is in the kitchen turns around and sees a frightened look in Yumi's eyes. "Yumi?" She answers the phone.

"H-h-hello."

"Still have that nervous stutter I see. Hahaha. It's good to hear from you Yumi-chan. I hope you're feeling better."

"What do you want!" Yuuki comes out of the kitchen and walks closer to Yumi.

"I'm hurt Yumi. You don't care about me anymore? Oh, well. I will have you Yumi, in some way. But I have a little friend me. She listens quite well." _No…._ Yumi's eyes widen and tears start flowing down her face. Yuuki's eyes widen in realization. "Yeah, she's been great. But if you want her to be alright I might come down to our first concert spot. You remember the warehouse, don't you? I would hope so."

"Let me speak to her…" Yumi struggles to find her voice.

"I guess I could allow that. I'll put you on speaker. Don't want any secret plans and all?"

"Sachiko?"

"Yumi." Yumi is relieved to hear her voice.

"I'm coming to get you, okay?"

"No, I'll be fine. Don't come. He will hurt you again", Sachiko calls in distress.

"You'll be hurt if I don't, and I'm not losing you. So wait for me okay. Wait for me. I love you."

"I love you too",Sachiko cries.

"So very touching. Now we will be waiting for you Yumi-chan. Don't take too long. Bye bye." The phone hangs up.

"Yumi?" Yuuki takes a slow step to his sister. He sees her fist balled up and blood sliding through her fingers. Her extended nails had dug into her palm. "Calm down. We need to think this through."

"Think this through! He has her Yuuki! He's taken her! I need to go now", Yumi says waving her arms in anger.

"No you don't want to go there frustrated and enraged. It will make you distracted. I'm gonna call home. I want you to sit here and breath." Yuuki dials home.

"Hey dad, we have a problem…Suga has taken….Dad?...Dad what's going on!...I'll be right there!" Yuuki hangs up the phone. He runs into the living room. "Yumi the house is being attacked by Keisuke and some other vampires. I need to go help mom and dad. I need you to stay here. Wait for me to settle this problem. After this, the whole family will go with you to save Sachiko-san. Please don't do anything stupid. Promise me." Yumi whispers a promise, her head in her hands. He kisses the top of his sister's head and runs out the door.

Yumi is pacing the apartment. _I can't wait like this! I need to go now! _She punches a whole in a wall from frustration. "Ahhhhhh!" Her phone rings again. She runs to pick it up.

"Has manager left yet?"

"What?", Yumi asks confused.

"We all know how protective Yuuki is, I had to get rid of him somehow. So, I'll give you an hour to get here Yumi-chan before things start happening."

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"That all depends on you. See you soon." He hangs up to phone.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Yumi begins pacing again. _I can't just go in unprepared. He caught me off guard last time. And I promised Yuuki, but I can't let anything happen to Onee-sama. _Yumi has mindlessly walked into another room in the apartment and again punches a wall. She sees a small light through the hole. "What's this?" She looks where she is and notices that she is in her parent's room. "Whoops."

Yumi takes a closer look in the whole and pushes the wall. _It's moveable. _The wall opens up to a smaller room, kind of like a closet. _What is this place? _She finds a light switch and turns it on. She gasps. The room is filled with light armor and weapons. _What the heck have mom and dad been hiding?_ She begins touching some of the objects in the room. "Yuuki is so going to kill me." Yumi grabs a light, black armored vest and gloves and puts them on. She ties her hair up into one ponytail and puts a black headband on.

Looking around the room, she spots a medium sized trunk. _I wonder what's in here. _She opens it up and see two, intricately designed short swords. _Wow….they're beautiful. _Yumi picks them up and twirls them._ Thank god I had that weaponry class. These feel perfect_. Yumi straps a holster o her back and sheaths the swords inside, so no one can see them unless they look directly at her back. "No more Miss Nice Girl. Suga-kun isn't in his right mind. I must be careful. I'm sorry for breaking the promise Yuuki."

Yumi runs out of the apartment. _I won't be able to run there in time. _Yumi runs to the Fukuzawa private sector in the garage. I need something fast and easily maneuverable. She looks through the vehicles and sees something small under a cover. She pulls it off. "Mom and Dad are so going to kill me."

The Warehouse…

"Well Yumi-chan should be on her way."

"…"

"What nothing to say? Well this is going to be a boring wait." Suga squats down and thinks. "I know. I'll play you the song I wrote for Yumi-chan. You'll get your own private show. How does that sound?" Sachiko looks at him with a cold glares as he picks up his guitar. "A musician can't leave home without their trusty instrument." Suga begins playing.

Speak with your tongue tied,  
>I know that you're tired<br>But I just want to know,  
>Where you want to go,<br>I may be sad, But I'm not weak,  
>This situation is bleak<br>And your puffy eyes never lie,  
>Your tears come from inside.<p>

Until someday I'll be waiting for an answer  
>I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you,<br>You know that I hate this song,  
>You know that I hate this song<br>Because it was written for you

Drown your fears with me  
>I'm feeling real sorry<br>Your glossy eyes don't need  
>The sadness they have seen<br>But you're way too deep to swim  
>Back up again<br>But somehow I can't find  
>The moment you said goodbye<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/secondhand_serenade/i_hate_this_ ]  
>Until someday I'll be waiting for an answer<br>I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you,  
>You know that I hate this song,<br>You know that I hate this song  
>Because it was written for you<p>

This is becoming a problem I'm hurting it's unfair  
>But somehow your words,<br>The way that I heard are haunting me,  
>You're under my skin<br>You're breaking in,  
>And the tasteless fights that filled our nights<br>Are starting to cave in,  
>You're under my skin<br>You're breaking in  
>And if Sundays what it takes to prove<br>I have nothing else to lose

Until someday I'll be waiting for an answer  
>I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you,<br>You know that I hate this song,  
>You know that I hate this song<br>Because it was written for you

"Why can't you just let her go?"

"Yumi can only be mine. We're perfect for each other; she just doesn't see it yet." *beep beep beep* "That's an hour. Yumi-chan is late, better start the consequences." Suga puts the guitar down and walks towards Sachiko. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you that bad." He extends his nails and raises his hand. The sound of an engine is heard, the roar increasing towards them. "Hmmm?" A motorcycle comes speeding into the warehouse and swerves to a stop not far from Sachiko who is sitting, tied to a chair and Suga, standing above her.

The rider steps of the bike and pulls off the helmet. Sachiko mouth drops. "I hope I'm not too late Suga-kun."

"Just came in the nick of time, Yumi-chan. Sachiko-san and I were about to have some more fun. I already sang her a song. You should hear it."

"Maybe another time. Now Suga-kun, you are going to give up and leave us alone. The council already knows about you, and they aren't too happy. Just stop this, okay?"

"Hahaha…But I need you Yumi-chan. I must have you."

"Suga-kun, you are letting the beast inside take over. Think this through."

"No!" Suga's eyes turn yellow. "I will have you! Now watch as I show how weak she is." Suga raises his arm again, but before he gets the chance to bring his arm down, his back is on the ground and a hand is wrapped around his neck.

"How many times do I need to keep reminding you Suga-kun to not touch her?"

He pushes her back and stands up. "You think just because you fed, you can take me on. Ha. You still have a long way to go." Suga opens his guitar case and pulls out a long sword. "Now we are going to by my rules. You will watch as I hurt her, to learn where you belong, or I hurt you. I don't want to, but if you make me…"

"Now let's not get things out of hand." Yumi takes slow steps to Suga. "You don't want to this Suga. Nobody needs to get her okay. I don't want to hurt you. Now put the sword down."

"You don't make the rules Yumi. I do!" Suga swings the sword at Sachiko. Sachiko squeezes her eyes shut, preparing for the blow, but doesn't feel anything. Suga sees sparks. "What?"

"Don't think I wouldn't come prepared Suga-kun. I'm not that much of an airhead." Yumi has her left arm extended, a sword in hand blocking Suga's blade.

Suga jumps back surprised. "Guess I underestimated you Yumi?"

"Yes. You did." Yumi removes the second blade from its sheath. "We can stop this now Suga. This doesn't need to happen." Suga's eyes radiate yellow as he flashes to Yumi and attacks.

Yumi keeps blocking Suga, never going on the offense. _He's out of control. He's blinded by anger, swinging wildly. I need to get him to stop._ Suga does a surprise leg sweep and knocks Yumi off guard. He swings his blade and cuts Yumi's upper arm. "Sssss….", Yumi hisses. _It's not too deep, it should heal soon enough._

"Yumi!", Sachiko yells. _She's always getting hurt for me._

_I can't block forever, I need a change of tactic. _Yumi begins going on the offensive. Suga tries really hard to block Yumi's twin blades, but still suffers a light scratch every now and then. Suga gets frustrated and disappears and reappears in front of Sachiko. "I said my rules!" Suga goes in to stab.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The blade runs straight through Yumi's right shoulder, just missing the protective vest, as she is bent over Sachiko's lap, her two swords holding her up. She hangs her head breathing raggedly.

"Yumi!" Sachiko shrieks. Suga's shaking hand continues to grip the sword's hilt. Yumi lifts her head up and looks into Sachiko's eyes. Sachiko gasps. Tears are welling up in Yumi's blood red eyes. She drops the sword in her right hand and uses her protective glove to grab the blade in her shoulder without cutting her hand. Suga tries to pull the sword back, but Yumi's grip is too strong.

Suga falls back on his butt in fright. Yumi stands, the blade still in her shoulder. She removes her right hand from the blade. Reaching behind her, she grabs the hilt and removes the sword. "Ahhh!" She bends the blade and tosses it, turns around and picks her other short sword back up. She flashes to be standing over Suga. He feels as though Yumi's red eyes are burning into his soul. She kicks his chest and knocks him on his back. Yumi sits on his stomach and stares at him. "This is the second time today that I've seen you trying to hurt the one I love." She leans down and whispers in his ear, "I don't like that." She sits back up raises her swords and brings them down. Sachiko and Suga both close their eyes and turn their heads away. *Clang*

Suga feels the wind of the blades on either side of his head, but only feels wetness on his face. He opens his eyes and brown meets green. "I'm so sorry Suga-kun. This is my entire fault. I should've had better control from the beginning, when my bloodlust kicked in. Forgive me." Suga stares at Yumi. "The council will make you better." Yumi kisses his cheek, and then hits him really hard on the head with the hilt of her sword to knock him out.

Yumi gets off of Suga and puts her swords back in the sheaths on her back. "That was rough…haha." She turns and appears in front of Sachiko. "You really are a princess, aren't you? Always the damsel in distress." She leans her forehead against Sachiko's and uses her left hand to free Sachiko from her bonds. Sachiko wraps her arms around Yumi.

"Are you okay?", she sniffs. "I was so worried." Yumi places her hands on Sachiko's cheeks and gives her tender kiss. "Never do this again." Yumi stands up straight and scratches the back of her head and laughs lightly. "What are you going to do with Suga?" Sachiko points to him.

"Oh, yeah." Yumi pulls her cellphone from her pocket and dials a number. "Hey grandpa….I'm fine…I have Suga. He's unconscious right now….I'm okay, really…I know it was dangerous…It's all over grandpa. Just send someone to pick him up from the old warehouse, where my first concert was...Thank you, grandpa. I love you too. Bye bye." Yumi hangs up. She sighs. "I am so going to get it later." She sways slightly and Sachiko grabs her.

"You're not okay, Yumi." She looks at Yumi worriedly.

Yumi smiles. "I will be." She turns to Sachiko and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Yumi begins trailing kisses to Sachiko's neck. Sachiko tilts her head to the side, making it easier for Yumi. Yumi sinks her teeth. Yumi and Sachiko hold each other tightly. Both of them have tears running down their faces. Yumi stops and licks Sachiko's wound closed. She nuzzles her head into Sachiko's neck. They just stand there holding each other.

"I'm always so afraid, that I will lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Yumi pulls back and looks into Sachiko's eyes. She holds her face in her hands. "I'm forever yours, for eternity. Vampires have a lot of time, and I plan on spending mine with you. No one is ever taking me away from you, ever, and I'm never letting you go." Sachiko cries even more from happiness. Yumi gives her another light kiss, and then grabs Sachiko's hand. "Now let's get out of here. My grandpa's people should be here to pick him up any minute now." She walks to the motorcycle and passes Sachiko the extra helmet she brought.

"When did you learn to ride a motorcycle?"

Yumi blushes and looks at her at her cellphone. "An hour ago…"

"What!"

"You do crazy things when you're in love." Yumi gets on the motorcycle.

"You got that from Hercules!"

"I can't be worse than Kashiwagi. I got here in one piece didn't I? Just get on the bike and hold on tight." Yumi puts her helmet on and look straight ahead, thus leaving no room for argument. Sachiko huffed, put the helmet on and sat behind Yumi and held on for dear life. Yumi popped a wheelie. Sachiko squeezed really tight and screamed. "Just kidding. I'll go slow just for you." Yumi slowly drove off, Sachiko resting her head on her back, enjoying their moments of peace, heading to another scolding from a very upset manager and two angry parents.

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I got into reading some more fanfiction, because I was like, wait, there's Google Translator, I'll read the foreign stories, thus the tardiness of this story. I'm going to stay up late to finish the next chapter. Hopefully it will be done in little while. Thanks for reading.**_


	12. Chapter 12

A Fresh Start

"Nervous?", Sachiko asks, wrapping her arms around Yumi.

"Heck yeah, but it's better when you're here." Yumi sighs and rests her head on Sachiko's shoulder. "I can't believe I've gone solo."

"That's why Yuuki said to start back small, so people can know just Rose." Sachiko kisses Yumi's cheek. "You'll be great. Rosa Chinensis is strong and brave. I know they'll love your song. Plus, what would Touko think?"

Yumi steps up to the curtain and jumps and swings her arms, loosening up. "Let's have an amazing opening for Arashi." Yumi runs out on stage. "How's everyone doing tonight!" The crowd screams. "I know it's been a while, but I hope some of you remember me!" The crowd starts shouting "We love you Rose!" Yumi laughs. "Thanks for all the support! I'm starting anew and hope you guys will help me through this! So without further ado, my new single 'Me, Myself, and Time'!"

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
>Just by my attitude<br>I can take my laptop record a snapshot

(The lights flash as if they were a camera.) 

And change your point of view

I just entered this brand new world  
>And I'm so openhearted<br>I know I've got a long way to go but I  
>I'm just getting started<p>

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
>Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception<br>I just entered this brand new world  
>And I'm so openhearted<br>I know I've got a long way to go but I'm  
>I'm just getting started<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/demi_lovato/me_myself_and_ ]  
>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it<br>And I know everything will be fine  
>With me, myself and time.<p>

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
>To just be real and let the truth be spoken<br>Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
>Turn the lead in my hand into something golden<br>Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
>Myself and time. <p>

(Sachiko smiles at Yumi from the side of the stage.)

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

(Yumi stands and looks straight at the crowd, clapping her hands over her head, getting the audience to join in too.)

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
>I know I'll find myself in time<p>

The crowd goes wild. "Guess I still got it! Thank you so much! Now, I am proud to present the stars of tonight, Arashi!" Yumi disappears off stage and in front of Sachiko, who gasps I return. "Well hello beautiful."

"I'll never get used to that." She shakes her head. Yumi giggles. "You were wonderful out there." Sachiko kisses Yumi.

Yumi smiles inches away from her lips after the kiss. "If I get a kiss after every show, I will have to tell Yuuki to schedule a lot more performances."

"You can get a kiss whenever you want. You don't need to sing to earn it." Yumi goes in for another kiss but longer this time. Sachiko pulls back.

"Let's go get dinner." Yumi frowns. "What? Aren't you hungry?"

"I've already started on dessert."

"You can finish it later. Didn't your parents teach you dinner before dessert?"

"They did, but I've never had such a tempting dessert." Sachiko blushes. "Well, let's hurry up and eat. I can't wait for dessert." Yumi pulls Sachiko to the dressing room, so she can change. Once Yumi is back to just being Yumi, she hurries Sachiko out the door.

Restaurant…

While eating the meal, Sachiko finally asks Yumi, "What happened to Suga? I know the vampire world handles stuff differently, but how exactly?"

"He was taken to this correction facility to learn control. Inside every vampire, there is a beast, and it becomes noticeable with personality and physical features, such as eye color, nails, and fangs. Suga changed a lot in his personality. He used to be kind of like you. Apparently, he was also going through the coming of age, but he couldn't control his desires."

"Desires?"

"Yes, ummm…Everything becomes intensified through the change. Thoughts are stronger. Like before the change, I knew I loved you, but I chose not to act on it. When my bloodlust kicked in, I had to have you. In my mind, you are mine. It's a possessive kind of thing", Yumi explains simply. Sachiko blushes.

"I see. So what will they do with him?"

"I'm not sure. I heard he still works on his music, so he can also work his way back into the music world. It might be hard, but Suga like you, isn't one who likes to lose." Yumi smiles and they continue their meal. "You know we still need to talk to your parents." Sachiko frowns and nods. "If they refuse us, I'll just hypnotize them."

"You can do that?"

"No, but it would so cool." Sachiko sighs. "What? It would be. Don't worry I'll be with you."

Ogasawara Mansion…

"Good Morning, Sachiko. You said you wanted to speak us?", her father asked. "Yumi-chan too?"

"Yes sir. Since the engagement with Suguru was broken, I have found someone." Yumi grabs Sachiko's shaky hand and smiles at her parents. "Yumi and I have gone beyond the love of just average seours. We love each other."

"…"

"When I graduate, I am moving into her apartment."

"Apartment?"

"Yes sir. My job has its benefits, lodging being one of them sir. My lifestyle will also be more accepting of Sachiko and I", Yumi answers.

"I did not know you had a job Yumi-chan. What is this job?"

"I am a famous singer sir. You may have heard of Blood Rose and Suga, well now it is just Rose, or maybe not. Our music was addressed towards a younger audience. Not that you are old or anything!"

Mr. and Mrs. Ogasawara chuckle at Yumi. "We are up to date. You are quite famous Yumi-chan. You believe you two will have the time to keep this relationship? Sachiko will still be taking over the business."

"Oh there will be plenty of time, sir. I am the master of time management. Sachiko is my priority. There is always time for her."

"And you Sachiko?"

"I need you Yumi, just as she needs me. Nothing will separate us. We will never let that happen."

"You girls are very serious."

"I love Sachiko from the bottom of my heart. She is mine, and I am hers. I don't plan on ever letting her go."

Sachiko's mom places her hand on her husband's shoulder. "If you both feel this strongly, I doubt I have the power to go against you."

"Father, does that mean?" Sachiko's eyes well up with tears.

"I hope you will keep her safe Yumi-chan."

"With every fiber of my being", Yumi says determined.

"You're dismissed girls." They both take a deep bow.

"Thank Father!", they both say in gratitude and leave the room hand in hand. Once the door is shut, Yumi kisses Sachiko vigoriously.

"We did it." Sachiko smiles and hugs Yumi.

Correction Facility…

There is a knock on the door. "Come in",Suga says playing with his guitar.

"Hello Suga-kun."

Suga stands. "Yuuki? What are you doing here?" Yuuki sits in a chair in the room and gestures for Suga to sit back down.

"How have you been?"

"Better than I was before. I'm so sorry Yuuki. I was way out of line", Suga apologizes.

"It's okay. You're not the first person this has happened to." Yuuki sees sheet music on the desk. "Are you writing some new songs?"

"Yeah…They professors said music could help me through this, by writing my thoughts and feelings out."

"Can I see?"

"Sure…" Suga hands Yuuki the papers. Yuuki glances over them.

"Hmmm….This is really good." Yuuki hands Suga the music back. "What are your plans, when you get out of here?"

"Hope some music company will take me in."

"I might be able to help. What if I get you back into our company? Grandfather won't really like the idea, but I'm sure I can persuade him."

"Really? Why are you doing so much for me? After all I've done."

"Because I know deep down you have a good heart. You truly care about Yumi. You took care of her when I wasn't around. Plus, I think your music can help people. Those songs that you wrote probably relate to most of the people here. If you sing for them, it might help them realize their own feelings sooner than they would have alone. So what do you say?", Yuuki offers, extending his hand.

Suga grabs Yuuki's hand. "Of course. When do I start?" Yuuki smiles.

"Right now." Suga gives him a confused look. "I had a feeling you would accept, so here is the test. I've already spoken to the head and he agreed so you have a show to do in the courtyard."

Suga looks at Yuuki wide-eyed. "You…" He shakes his head and walks past Yuuki. "Thank you, Yuuki. Oh…And tell Yumi I'm sorry."

"She knows." Suga nods and walks out.

Courtyard…

_It's been so long. I hope I remember how to do this…Ha…That's so unlike me. Then again, I've changed. _

Suga walks up on stage. "Hey. Well I'm Suga. I am a current patient here. I've been through a lot, but being here as made me think about everything. From these thoughts and experiences, I have written a couple of songs. I hope they will you, like they have helped me." Suga grabs a guitar.

I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<br>I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<p>

Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
>And I can't explain what happened<br>And I can't erase the things that I've done  
>No I can't<p>

How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<p>

I made my mistakes  
>I've got no where to run<br>The night goes on  
>As I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me

The audience applauds and cheers Suga. He looks out and sees tears in some people's eyes. _My music really does touch people._ "I'm glad you all liked it. I hope in so way, my songs can help those in my situation. I have one more song. I it wrote about the one who was both my ruin and savior. I really wouldn't be here today without her kind heart and generosity. So here goes."

I heard that you settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<p>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"<p>

(Tears form in Suga's eyes.)

Yeah.

You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<p>

Even more watchers are crying and applauding his performance. Suga looks up at the crescent moon, tears rolling down his face. _Thank you, Yumi, for everything. Be happy wherever you decide to go. I love you._

_**The next chapter is the end. It's been great writing this. I might write another story for something else. Still thinking. Tell me if you guys like this story enough for me to start new one. Well I'm tired, but I already have the ending in my head, so I'm going to keep writing. Thanks for reading.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Graduation

"Rose-san, it's a pleasure."

"Likewise."

"How can I help you today?", asks the head of Lillian.

"Well I heard about the upcoming graduation, and I would love to be a part of it."

"I see. That would be a nice surprise for the graduates. But why?"

Yumi gives a thoughtful expression. "It's a gift to them and something I need to do for myself. You don't need to pay me or anything. I just want to sing them a song that's very special for the occasion. Lillian is a very special school. They should have an amazing exit so they will always look back on it."

"With that said, it would be an honor to have you being the closing of our graduation." She extends her hand.

Yumi shakes hands. "Thank you so much."

Graduation Day…

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeah. Eriko-sama, Sei-sama, and Onee-sama arrived a few minutes ago. You know people will probably think it's weird I'm so close to Blood Rose."

"That won't matter soon."

"What are you planning?" Yumi just smiles.

Other side of the stage…

"I didn't Sachiko-sama was close to Blood Rose. Did you Touko?"

"No. They seem really close though. It would probably make Onee-sama jealous."

"Where is your Onee-sama by the way? I don't see her", Nana says looking out into the crowd.

"I don't know her seat is empty."

"She'll probably appear sometime during Rose's song", Noriko says. Touko nods.

Rose walks out on stage with a skin tone colored head set. She's wearing a formal red spaghetti strapped dress that comes to the knee, and the graduates applaud.

"I want thank all of you for allowing me to perform for you all again. Lillian has become a very important place to me. I have met some amazing people here. Life gets harder after harder after this, but I just want to tell everyone to not give up. I hope everyone enjoys this song and the little surprise I have. Please don't hate me too much from this secret. I know one person will probably attack me. Haha. Thanks again. For everything."

You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<br>You know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<p>

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
>Before the doors close<br>And it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

(Yumi turns and walks towards the back of the stage slowly. She pulls out her contact lens case from the top of her dress and removes her contacts. "What's she doing?", Noriko asks. Touko shakes her head, giving a confused look.)

La da da da  
>La da da da<br>La da da da da da da da da

(She looks at Sachiko and smiles. _She's not really going to… _Yumi raises her hand to her wig and yanks it off, tossing it aside. Her brown hair falls free and having grown out, rests at her mid back. She continues to sing with a huge grin._)_

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

(The audience gives a huge gasp and there are murmurs of "It's Rosa Chinensis" or "It's Yumi-sama." Yoshino and Shimako's jaws are almost to the floor. Eriko, who is sitting with Youko and Sei, laughs at this new interesting occurrence. "Well what do you know." Sei comments, "Yumi-chan has really grown. I wasn't expecting her to do that. She didn't even come to me for advice." "You knew?", Youko asks looking at Sei. Sei just chuckles. The crowd goes wild.)

Keep holding on

(Yumi walks towards Touko and extends her right hand. Touko, her mouth still open, takes her hand. Yumi pulls her out on stage and walks towards Sachiko.)

Keep holding on

(Yumi extends her left hand, still holding Touko's hand. Sachiko smiles and shakes her head and grabs Yumi hand. Yumi pulls them both out to center stage.)

There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

(Yumi intertwines her fingers with Sachiko and Touko, ending the song.)

The audience goes insane, tears either still in their eyes or on their cheeks. Yumi raises their hands and bows. She gives Sachiko a quick kiss on the lips. The audience gives another whoop of approval.

"Thank you everyone for a wonderful time here at Lillian. It was an honor being Rosa Chinensis. Thank you." Yumi makes a deep bow.

"Your Rose family is really something Youko. You got a rich heiress, a popstar, and a future actress."

"Haha…yeah…Our family is full of surprises."

"Yumi-chan interests me more and more. I wonder what other things she could be hiding from us." They all look at Yumi and think.

"She's right, Shimako-san."

"About what?"

"I am going to hurt her for keeping such a big secret", Yoshino says cracking her knuckles.

"You might want to save that for later. Who's knows what else Yumi-san has been hiding?" Yoshino looks up at Yumi.

"She is so getting it later." Shimako looks up at Yumi. _Good luck. Beware of Yoshino's wrath, Yumi-san._

"That's our little girl."

"She's not that little anymore. I mean, she took your blades and my bike. That's quite an achievement."

"I hope you won't encourage this behavior", Yumi's mom glances at her husband.

"It might be a good side job you know. Our daughter kicks butt."

"I'm going to have to scold the both of you again." Her husband mood does a total turn around.

"You should just leave her alone."

"Yuuki?"

"She's grown past us mom. Already left the nest and found love. We don't need to look after her anymore." They look at their son and their daughter and tears form in their eyes.

Yuuki's dad puts a firm grip on his shoulder. "You've both grown up on us. What are we supposed to do now?" Yuuki hugs his dad.

"Traveling is always nice."

His dad smiles. "Not a bad idea."

The Apartment…

"I never got ask you, but where did these holes come from?"

Yumi blushes. "Well….you see…I was under pressure and…I didn't know what to do…so I left off some steam…" Sachiko laughs. Yumi frowns and appears in front of Sachiko, an intense gaze in her eye. Sachiko freezes. "What so funny? You made me a nervous wreck."

"I could be able to protect myself."

"No. I know what you're asking and the answer is no."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to have these feeling, these urges."

"You can do it. Why can't I?"

"But the blood…"

"I don't care. I just know I want to be with you forever. You said you are forever mine, for eternity. I don't have eternity."

"But it would be lots of trouble for you, lying to people and hiding. We would move all the time and…" Sachiko puts her finger to Yumi's lips.

"And we'll have each other. Isn't that enough?"

Yumi holds Sachiko's hands and kisses them. "It's more than enough. You are all I need."

Sachiko leans to Yumi's ear and whispers, "Then change me." She pulls back and walks into the bedroom.

Yumi shakes her head and smiles. Then she walks to the bedroom. _Life has been interesting the past couple of years. I didn't see any of this coming. I'm just glad it all worked out. Sachiko and I have a lot of adventures coming up, but I'm sure, since we're together, everything will be okay. We'll protect each other and lead a life full love._

_**I hope everyone liked the story. I plan on writing my next story for the anime, Kaleido Star. It's going to be a SoraXLayla fanfic. It's going to be kinda like another someone wrote, but stopped updating. So if you want to keep following my stories, check that page in a about a week. Thanks again. Also here are the songs from the story in order of appearance:**_

_**You Make Me Feel - Cobra Starship ft. Sabi**_

_**Introducing Me - Nick Jonas (Camp Rock 2)**_

_**I'd Do Anything – Simple Plan**_

_**Two is Better Than One – Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift**_

_**This is Me – Demi Lovato (Camp Rock)**_

_**Catch Me – Demi Lovato**_

_**I Hate This Song – Secondhand Serenade**_

_**Me, Myself, and Time – Demi Lovato**_

_**Untitled (How Could This Happen to Me) – Simple Plan**_

_**Someone Like You – Adele**_

_**Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne**_


End file.
